When BioWeapons Collide
by ZeroAcception
Summary: Alex Mercer saved New York and disappeared out into the world, leaving his sister Dana, thinking she would be safe if he remained 'dead' from the world. One year later and the world falls to Chronos. Returning to New York to find Dana, he learns she is missing, and Chronos has her. He will stop at nothing to find her. And Kill anyone who gets in his way.
1. Chapter 1

The floor shook violently as another explosion wracked the facility. The halls echoed with rushing feet of Zoanoids as they began to change and take intercepting positions within the halls as the unknown intruder made their way up through the processing facility. Dr. Charles Lane, head of the science team and lead researcher of new Zoanoid designs in that particular North American branch was held within the main computer room where video feed of the entire compound was redirected so as to keep an eye on the events. Through the speakers were numerous commands given to the Zoanoid forces and just as many screams and roars as the battle ensued. He was currently uploading the latest in Zoanoid engineering to a flash drive.

His eyes darted back and forth from the computer screen to the main cameras. It was unbelievable that such an attack would occur. Lane couldn't believe it even though it was proceeding as he was gathering the data.

Everything had happened so fast, it was still so shocking that this much damage was done in only the past ten minutes. Word was that there was someone….someTHING at the front gate. Then that THING abruptly ripped the front gate off its hinges like it was nothing and attacked the small, hidden, Chronos facility. The guards didn't have time to even change into their Zoa forms. The attacker cut them down and moved through the facility. Rumor was it was human, or at least in human form before the Vamore attacked and its body changed. Contact was lost after that.

Another screen went to static on the third floor. The attacker was only two floors away and the upload was only at 47%. Sweat was beginning to run down his face. His eyes no longer watched the download. He was focused on the screens now. A small squad of Zoanoids waited eagerly on either side of the hall. He watched a Vamore step out, both shoulder pods charging to fire a blast at the enemy. From the blind spot of the camera, something shot out and pierced the Vamore through his skull, the charge gone before it could be completed. The force knocked the Zoanoid back and pinned it to the far wall. His fellow Zoanoids stared in shock.

With a violent jerk the Vamore was pulled into the blind spot. Snapped out of their shock, the other Zoanoids rushed around the corner to attack. Blood almost seemed to gush from the hall like an open wound with howling screams of pain. The floor beneath Lane's feet shook and the camera went to static but another cleared and Lane was none too thrilled about the image. Dissolving Zoanoid carcasses lined the floor and walls. Noticable wounds looked to be from tearing. As if something had gotten a hold of the Zoanoids and ripped them apart. A Gregole hung from the ceiling, it's head shoved through the roofing. The body was dissolving like the others, the body falling from its head which soon followed.

Lane looked to the upload. Nearly complete but the intruder was much closer.

**OOO**

Powered Zerebubuth stomped down the hall, coming to the last known location of the intruder. It's arm took aim, Heat Wave Cannon ready to fire. Unfortunately there was nothing there but dissolving Zoanoids that had fallen victim to the unknown assailant. The glow from the crystal disappeared, no longer needed for the moment. The claws on its other hand extended as it stepped into the gore.

Smoke, steam and water from the overhead sprinkler system were clouding his vision. Stepping lightly through the remains of its comrades, Powered Zerebubuth took notice of the damage done in the battle. The walls were heavily impacted. Stains and decomposing Zoanoids obviously the cause of the impacts. Like they had been thrown into the walls with unbelievable force. A single reinforced door that lead into a research room was ripped off and had been used to cleave a Gregole in two. It must have been up against the wall when the door had been pushed or thrown at it. The door itself was submerged a few feet into the wall. The lower half of the Gregole was dissolving away on the floor while the upper half dissolved on the door; the goo-like remains running down and dripping onto the floor.

The sound of heavy bare feet hitting the floor turned Powered Zerebubuth around to see another Gregole running from the other end of the hall, arm missing from a clean cut. It clutched the wound that was bleeding profusely.

"Gregole!" Powered Zerebubuth called, stopping the wounded Zoanoid as it attempted to run past. "What happened? Where's the enemy?" The Gregole didn't answer. It only growled and howled at the Hyper Zoanoid in a crazed state. Its remaining hand clawed at Powered Zerebubuth. It did little damage to the Hyper Zoanoid, who only pushed the damaged Zoanoid back. "I won't ask again!" It roared, its vibrational blades began to hum and glow red.

The Gregole made a move to attack again. Its chest however burst open, blinding Powered Zerebubuth with blood. Cleaning the blood from its face, the Hyper Zoanoid looked in horror too see an arm protruding through the center of Gregole's chest. The Zoanoid was lifted off its feet by that same arm, and held aside by the attacker. Powered Zerebubuth studied this newcomer, taking notice of the strange carapace like armor that covered its small frame. It almost looked insect like. It was dark in color, almost black with pulsing yellow/orange/red veins that lines around certain portions of its body. There was no sign of a face, not even eyes but Powered Zerebubuth could tell it was staring at him.

Powered Zerebubuth had long ago deactivated its claw and had charged its Heat Wave Cannon. Bright green energy poured from the crystal and washed over the intruder and the dying Gregole. It burned and carved out the walls and ceiling, blowing through other walls and out the building entirely and out into the rainy night with a crack of lightening washing over it before dissipating.

When the dust settled, there was nothing left. Powered Zerebubuth gave a grunt of satisfaction. He looked at his work, satisfied that the intruder was dead. But something felt wrong. The unknown enemy had killed so many yet had died so easily by his attack. And its appearance. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before. It looked nothing like the Guyvers. But neither one did look exactly the same. He had once heard of the Lost Numbers. One could assume this one was such a Zoanoid.

So distracted by his thoughts, Powered Zerebubuth never saw the hand that reached from the shadows of the open room beside him.

**OOO**

Lane felt another tremor. That brief pause in the attack had made him feel relieved. He had almost stopped the upload. Good thing he hadn't. The upload was complete and the flash drive was in his hands as he exited the room. Two Zoanoids stood in human form, waiting to escort him to the helicopter on the roof. He gave no order, just ran. The two Zoanoids were quick to follow. The lifts were too slow, and most likely inaccessible. The fastest way was to take the stairs. One of the two Zoanoids took point, rushing through the door and heading up the stairs with Lane and his partner right behind him.

Another explosion rocked the stairs. Smoke bellowed from the floors bellow. Lane took a second glance to see a fire raging two floors down. For a split second he saw something rush through the flames and smoke. He wasted no more time and continued to push himself up the flight of stairs. The Zoanoid that was taking the rear had noticed as well, stopping to confront the foe.

He turned, removing his helmet and tossing it to the floor. "Get the professor out of here. I'll deal with the intruder." He turned away, getting no response from either of the two. Didn't matter. He bared his fangs and felt the change, his body bulging and tearing away his suit. He trippled in size, his skin turning gray and a large horn sprouted from his head. A small flame bellowed from Derzerb's mouth as he breathed heavily. He pounded his massive fists together as the intruder charged up the stairs, his speed increasing with each step. Derzerb roared, discharging his attack. Flames poured down to meet the approaching enemy who rushed right into the blast. Derzerb continued to unleash his attack, making sure to melt away the enemy.

A fist burst through the flames and drove hard into Derzerb's jaw. The attack closed his mouth and the flames were forced to burn through his nose. He felt a hand grip his horn and his center of gravity changed as he was lifted in the air and then tossed down the stairs. The impact rocked the stairs, cracking the wall and floor. Melted railing dripped onto his body but he didn't feel it. Coughing, smoke bellowing from his mouth and nose, Derzerb looked up in time to see the enemy come down on him with a knee. The weight was almost too much for Derzerb to handle. It was like a mountain had been dropped on him. How could something so small weigh so much?

The impact plus the tremendous weight that the small enemy had was enough to cause the weakened floor to break and the two plummeted down to the stairs below. They didn't stop till two floors down, the stair well cracking dangerously from the impact.

The weight was gone. Derzerb tasted copper. Blood. His blood, and it was running from his mouth and down his face. He began to move, but stopped as a shadow was cast over him. He looked up, seeing a dark figure hover over him. He saw no face. Just armor. His arm snatched out at a leg, but the other was quickly posed over him and came down on his face. He didn't have time to scream.

**OOO**

Lane and his Zoanoid bodyguard burst through the door to the roof. His face was instantly splattered with rain and strong winds. It was eerie at most with the attack happening during a thunder storm.

The Zoanoid began to escort him to the helicopter, but stopped as the ground beneath their feet shuddered. The roof seemed to explode between them and the chopper, with something soaring high into the air. Lightening flashed and gave Lane a quick silhouette of the attacker. He was posed for a second in the air, and as gravity took control he came down with what looked like a bladed elbow into the chopper. To be honest, the entire arm looked to be a massive blade. The enemy must have weighed several tones, for it completely bent the chopper in half and sunk it into the roof before it exploded. Lane was shielded from the blast by the Zoanoid, but their only means of escape was now gone.

The enemy climbed up from the fire, silhouetted by the flames. It slowly walked towards Lane and the Zoanoid. Each step sounded heavy, like tones of weight was stomping its way towards them, but its size said it would make no more of a sound then he would.

Lane shuffled away with the Zoanoid standing between him and the attacker. The rain hid away the urine stain as he began to piss himself. Again lightening flashed and Lane caught another clear glimpse of the creature. It was humanoid in shape, and much smaller than any Zoanoid he had seen. Its armor looked like some kind of organic shell. There was no face, only the same armor that made up the rest of it's body. Small portions of its body glowed, pulsing a reddish yellow. Lane had feared it may have been one of the fabled Guyvers that had appeared in Japan a year ago, or the one that had appeared here in the U.S. But this thing looked nothing like the Guyver. He had seen photos and read reports, and this thing shared no similarities except that it managed to fend off a large mass of Zoanoids on its own.

With a roar, the Zoanoid changed, revealing himself to be Bilfinger. The massive, crustacean Hyper-Zoanoid roared at the enemy, who kept its slow pace as it moved closer and closer to them. Getting no reaction, Bilfinger charged forward with heavy, clumsy steps. Its massive clawed hands reached out to grab its opponent. The enemy met him head on, hands locking up. The two began a power struggle neither giving any ground. But the attacker was slowly beginning to push Bilfinger back. Its arms shifted, writhing like tentacles before solidifying into much bulkier forms. Its hands gripped the hands of Bilfinger and crushed them. The Hyper-Zoanoid roared in pain, blood gushing from his ruined claws. Those same massive hands that curshed Bilfinger's hands grabbed him by the collar of his armor. He was lifted into the air, up and over, and down onto his head. His body penetrated the roof and he plummeted down to the floor below.

Lane was shaking. His last line of defense just got taken down with ease. The attacker turned and stared at him, and Lane felt his pants get warm again. Those writhing tentacles shifted on his arms again, returning them to normal. He crossed the distance with Lane trying to crawl away, but failed as a hand gripped the back of his lab coat and hoisted him into the air, lightening cracking in the air. His hand dug into his pocket, retrieving the flash drive. He held it out, his hand shaking in fear.

"Here!" he said. His hand was shaking furiously. "Please, take it! It has all of the Zoanoid data from this facility!"

There was silence for a brief second. The only noise was the sound of the rain and the fire. "….I don't want your data," it said.

**OOO**

Not long after the attack occurred, Zoanoid reinforcements were flown in. But they were too late to do anything. The entire complex was burning to the ground, with the entire staff and Zoanoid projects gone in the destruction. The only survivor that was found was a mile away. Charles Lane was found walking towards the interstate. When questioned at the scene, he was in too much shock to talk. He carried with him the precious Zoanoid data.

Lane was taken back to the burning facility and airlifted from the area and on towards the nearest processing facility. Along the way, he sat silently at the back of the chopper, a Zoanoid on either side. Lane looked to the one on the left, and then to the one on the right. Neither looked too different from one another. Same blue uniform with a white helmet. He spared a glimpse out the window. He saw a rather large facility with Chronos' logo on the side. Neither of the two Zoanoids noticed the smile on Lane's face, nor the fact that his eyes shifted from green to a tint of yellow, then shift back.

**OOO**

_My name… is Alex Mercer. A few years ago, I stopped a viral outbreak and prevented the complete destruction of New York City. An outbreak I was more or less the main cause of. After which I left, leaving my sister, Dana, in a comatose state and in the care of Dr. Bradley Ragland. I believed the further away from me, the safer she would be. But I was wrong. _

_A year would go by, and I wondered the world, lost in my thoughts and actions to determine whether or not humanity deserved to be saved. That they needed a hero. I had come to the conclusion that they weren't. Humanity as a whole was selfish and self-centered, not caring for their fellow man. So I hid, sticking to the Canadian mountains. I hid away, consuming when I needed to…_

…_but that all ended on what was known as X-Day._

_An organization that seemingly was under all of the world's radar, called Chronos, had systematically in one day taken over the world. I was away from any form of civilization when it happened. I only happened upon the information when a group of resistance fighters were battling it out with what I had thought were infected. Needless to say, I killed and consumed them all, learning as much as I could._

_These monsters, called Zoanoids, were a little more difficult to consume. They were 'made' to dissolve upon their death. To hide evidence I assumed. I could only consume fractions of their bio-mass before throwing up the rest in dissolving matter. Told myself I wouldn't do that again, but I had gained a new trick from the experience. I now had enhanced Infected vision, allowing me to see those who were Zoanoids. A handy trick so that I may get the needed bio-mass I need should I take too much damage, and not consume a Zoanoid by mistake. _

_I returned to New York, searching for Ragland. He had Dana. I had to make sure she was safe. The city was in fairly good condition, considering the mess I had left it in, and the attack from Chronos didn't help._

_I searched and searched throughout the city, consuming those I felt had information before I had gained a lead that Ragland and some survivors from the outbreak were taken away by Chronos. Ragland's research, notes, and samples were all gone. His lab was scrapped clean. But knowing who took him gave me my next lead. Chronos had Ragland; and by extension, Dana._

_So since then, I've been tracking. Hunting. Digging my way through some of Chronos' small research facilities, looking through their files and consuming the more human members of their organization to find Dana. I'm heavily outnumber and out gunned. Their Zoanoids are pretty strong. Blackwatch didn't even last long during the first attack, their Super Soldiers doing a good deal of damage to their muscle based creations, but the more devastating energy projecting Zoanoids would vaporize them before they had the chance to put their hands on them. So I have to play it smart. Take my time._

_Dead or alive, I will find Dana. And anyone who gets in my way will feel my wrath…_

**OOO**

So what'd you guys think? A nice start to something? Not sure of what to do though. Guyver series isn't exactly done with. Mostly wrote this to get some idea flowing for some of you fans out there, if anyone else out there were wondering on how to do a crossover for the two.

And I had originally thought of using Heller instead of Mercer, considering how P2 went, but I liked Alex from P1. Didn't seem like the monster they made him out to be in the second one, so I changed some things. Also thought, 'what would be a good cause for Alex to attack Chronos?' Why not have his sister, Dana, in danger. So yea. Your thoughts on this?


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronos facility lye in ruins. Nothing but crumbled stone, smoldering metal and ash. That was all that was left. News reports dubbed it an accident. Obvious cover-up. Chronos was keeping it quiet about the notion that a single person had attacked the small R&D facility. They took what they could find, destroyed what little evidence was left, and let nature deal with the rest. At least that's what Atkins' intelligence had gathered before he and his team moved in to investigate. He stood at the top of a hill, looking down at the remains of the R&D facility. His fingers drummed slowly on the grip of his assault riffle. He was patiently awaiting the return of his scout who he sent to make sure Chronos didn't have any of their soldiers lingering about in case unwanted guests arrived.

Behind Atkins was a small squad; five men dressed and prepped for anything. Well, prepped as best as one could be should they face a Zoanoid. Only one was a soldier in the US Army. The others however were former BLACKWATCH agents. One Specialist by the name of Reacher. Had no other name as far as Atkins was aware of. The other three were just grunts trained specifically to deal with biohazards like the infection outbreak some years back. They were quiet; hardly said anything to anyone unless they were spoken to, and with those masks on they looked nothing more then ghosts carrying guns.

"Contact." one of them said in a hushed radio voice, dropping to a knee with his weapon at the ready. Atkins himself and the rest of his team did the same, taking position behind trees and brush to hide from view.

Atkins stared down his crosshairs at their target, and sighed. Lowering his weapon, he stood and looked back at his men. "Easy men. That's our scout."

The one US soldier in the group, a Sgt. James Heller, looked at Atkins and then out at the so called 'scout.' He thought it was weird that Atkins had brought some young punk along, but now he saw why. When he was looking out over the tree line, he had spotted something that was off and that was the one called Sean Barker. But he no longer looked like the guy that knew their esteemed leader. He hovered in the air, centered over the ruined structure. Lifting his weapon, Heller looked through the scope to get a better look. Yep. He no longer looked human at all. More like alien. Dark blue organic armor covered his entire body, head to two. Much better looking then any Zoanoid he had ever seen. Smaller though. But that didn't diminish the aura of power that armor seemed to give off.

Seeing Sean out in the open told Atkins it was clear enough for them to move in. With a simple motion of his hand for his men to follow, he started down the hill. Heller followed behind with the rest of the team following him with Reacher keeping up with Atkins in the lead.

Getting down the hill only took a few minutes for Atkins and his team, and during that time, Sean had slowly descended to the ground. He didn't retract the armor. The sensory orbs on his head would warn him if anyone was too close for comfort, and so far, he detected none. Well, aside the armed men slowly walking towards him. Heller, Reacher and Atkins approached while the rest of the team positioned themselves for any sudden attacks. Fighting Zoanoids changed the standards of combat, and so what was left of the US military had to adapt. Heavy weapons, higher caliber bullets, the list went on. DARPA even gave some of their R&D projects that were still in the testing phase. One or two worked. The rest, not so much.

"Well," Atkins asked, looking at the rubble. "What do you think happened here?"

Heller stood next to Atkins, and stared at Sean. Reacher kept his distance, finger hovering over the trigger. The man had seen viral outbreaks and helped contain them so it wasn't a surprise he was a little edgy around Sean. He was trained to kill things that weren't human, and every inch of his being was wanting to pull the trigger on the Guyver.

Heller couldn't help eye-balling the armor himself. You wouldn't have known there was human underneath it if you hadn't seen it for yourself. It scared the shit out of his team when he first saw the kid fly in out of nowhere and change into human form back at HQ. The kid nearly got himself shot till Atkins had told them to lower their weapons.

Sean looked at Atkins and Heller, then back to the rubble. Didn't bother glancing at Reacher. He didn't like the guy so far. To Sean, he seemed to have a stick up his ass.

Sean's sensory orbs shifted back and forth, relaying every inch of information they picked up; skortch marks from the fire, dried stains from dead Zoanoids, the front gate that seemed to have been torn apart by sheer power. He turned and looked down. He kneeled, and dragged his fingers over the deep impression in the concrete and then turned to see another set. He moved, causing Heller and Atkins to step back while Reacher didn't even budge. He positioned himself between impressions, the armor's sensors feeding more information to him.

"A lot," Sean responded finally. He looked back at the gate. "Whoever did this is strong. REALLY strong." He pointed to the gate. "Those dents are from… whatever it was, were made from kicking it in. And with one kick too. Probably killed a few Zoanoids before it… changed… here," he said, pointing down at the cut marks. "I think these were made by claws. Long ones." His sensory orb picked up on a twitch that came from Reacher when he mentioned claws. Sean kept quiet though.

"Damn," was Heller's only reaction.

Sean continued. "It's heavy too. Those marks in the ground are from it running." He pointed and they followed, seeing foot prints that were dug into the concrete. "And he cut his way through. You can see the splatter from disintegrating Zoanoids on the ground. If the building was intact, I could tell you more. But what my armor is telling me, is that there was only one."

"Just one?" Atkins asked. "Are you sure?"

Sean nodded. "Yea. And I bet it took no prisoners."

"So what the hell are we looking for then?" Heller asked. "This place obviously has nothing. Us coming out here was a waste of time."

"Not really," Atkins said. "This is the third R&D complex to be hit in the past few months."

"And they had similar attacks," Sean said. He kneeled again and touched the gauges in the ground. "Same cut patterns. Same length. And from the positions of it's feet when it started running, it was hunched. Ready for the attack. This thing… its an apex predator."

Atkins looked Sean dead in his glowing alien eyes as the Guyver looked at him. "And if you were to meet this… predator?"

Sean shook his head. "Don't know. I've faced some tough Zoanoids in the past. Even some of these newer ones that seemed designed to kill a Guyver. But this thing? I want to say I can…"

"But?"

"…but I doubt I'd win."

Atkins didn't like the sound of that. In the fight against Chronos, Sean was their heavy hitter. To hear him say he'd loose in a fight against this unknown adversary didn't leave him feeling too well.

"Think its just another Guyver?" Heller asked.

Sean shook his head. "No. The damage here is nothing like what I would have done."

"What do you mean?"

Sean pointed at his chest. "I would have simply blown it away with this."

Heller blinked. "Wha?"

Atkins smiled. "Just trust him on this one." He took another look at the rubble then turned back to Sean and Heller. "Well, if we're done here, I guess we should leave and report back in." He looked back to Reacher. "You got anything you want to add?" Reacher just stared at him before turning to look at the ruins. Atkins shook his head and turned back to the Guyver. "Sean, you coming with us?"

The Guyver looked away for a second. "Sorry, but I need to head back home and check on Cori." Without another word, he was up in the air and flying off towards the south.

Atkins sighed and shook his head before turning to call in the rest of the team. He needed to report back to his superiors as well, and the news he was about to present to them wasn't going to be pleasant. "So we've got a new player in town."

"One about as powerful as our Guyver friend," Heller added. "I still believe its another Guyver. Word around is that there are more to the east, way out in Japan or somethin'."

"I don't believe in rumors, Sgt."

"And I didn't believe in monsters till Chronos showed up."

Atkins couldn't argue with that logic: monsters didn't exist till Chronos made itself known to the world.

**OOO**

Sean flew through the sky as fast as he could. Even though it was a long time ago he had discovered the ability to fly, it was still exhilarating.

Flying low to the tree line and away from highways or any cities, Sean was able to avoid being seen. With his sensory orbs, he'd know if anyone was near and could easily avoid them.

After the incident in Utah, Cori had aided Sean in learning his abilities. He had thought he was limited to the powers he had used, but learned there were more. And the ability to fly was a very nice power. Made getting around much easier for the two when they wanted to get away from Chronos.

Thinking about Chronos never settled well with Sean. That was another reason to his training with Cori was so he could deal with Chronos. But with them taking over the world like they did, and in one day, Sean knew he was fighting an uphill battle. How could one man fight the world? That was one of the reasons he sided with Atkins. The man was going up against Chronos with what was left of the US' military defenses. They were running thin till he showed up, becoming a very powerful asset. But even he has his limits. Sean was smart enough to know he can't shoulder the world, no matter how strong he was.

He didn't tell Atkins, but most of his time with Cori was also researching other possible relic sites. Had Sean known what was to come, he wouldn't have been so quick to send off the ship from Utah. No way he could summon it back. So now all he could do was find another one, and hope that it had another Guyver unit or two on board. Just one more would be a big help. But Sean would be the one to choose who got it. The first person on top of that list was Atkins of course. He trusted the man enough.

That was his purpose for leaving so soon. Cori had pinpointed a location in Canada that may hold something. She had spent hours these last few weeks on some legends that lead back to some mountains in Canada. He hated leaving her alone, but with him out in the field aiding in the fight, she'd have the time to focus on her work. But that was a double edge sword. With him gone, she'd be able to focus on her work, but she would also worry about him.

But he was heading back now. Hopefully Cori had found something. If not… well, there were those rumors of other Guyvers in Japan…

To Be Continued… ?

AN: Well. After some thought and some reviews I've gotten, decided to throw in a second chapter. I won't be pumping these things out fast so don't give your hopes up on a third quick chapter soon . But I'm still surprised I'm the first to actually do such a crossover. I would have thought someone else would have done this by now. So…. Yay me? **:/**

To keep these things up, I had to do some back tracking through the Guyver animes, movies, and manga. Still am. Trying to determine a point where I could properly introduce Sho and company. Maybe a little after Sho and Agito had their Gigantic Guyver throw down in the Manga. And yes, there will be a slight confrontation between Alex and Aptom. That should be interesting. And I've been thinking of ways to give Alex added powers based off the DLC from [PROTOTYPE] 2. Maybe mix in one from Elizabeth Greene. (hint, hint) BUT it will be a while. I'm having to research certain Zoanoids and Zoalords to try and keep them relatively in character. If you have a link to some decent bios I'd appreciate it. I know of so I'm getting some info there.

So, tell me what ya think. I know my spelling blows at times, but hey, this is just for fun. Not looking to win a award or anything.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would first like to thank everyone for their comments. Your words actually got me up and wanting to write more of this.

Also would like to thank RoyalTwinFangs for sending me that info page. It actually had some info on some Zoanoids I am planning to bring into this to confront Mercer, to see how he stands up against their special abilities and how he will try to overcome them.

Guyver and Prototype do not belong to me.

Oh and reviews are appreciated. They give me the drive to keep writing.

Chapter 3

To say Alex wasn't pleased was an understatement. A week had gone by since 'Lane's' rescue. A week of questions. A week of pestering by faceless voices through a screen by someone named Barcas who wanted answers to said questions. A week of sitting around and doing nothing till someone decided 'Lane' needed to do something productive and got him to work on the Zoa research he had brought with him.

'Alex' though had other plans, and had been back tracking through the computers to find any information about Dana or Ragland. With hundreds of hacking minds and computer whizzes working in tandem in his mind to blast through the system's securities, not to mention Lane's own personal access codes which were still operational, it wasn't a hard hack. The only problem though was that there was nothing coming up that would point to either of his targets.

"Working up a storm there, doc?"

'Lane's' eye twitched. Glancing over his shoulder, 'Lane' took notice of his personal security guard. More like watch dog. He wasn't trusted since he was able to escape the burning facility while all other personnel were killed. Understandable. But the security camera in the corner should have been enough. Not that he was worried. With a flick of a 'whip-fist' he could take the guards head and eat it as a snack.

'Lane' blinked, remembering the side project he had. Looking away to look at the screen to keep up the appearance of working, Alex instead looked within himself. Taking notice of how powerful most of the Zoanoids, and these so called Hyper-Zoanoids are, Alex guessed their boss or bosses were stronger. Maybe even that Barcas guy. Lane's memories told him that Barcas was a Zoalord. Pretty sure it wasn't just a fancy title. And if he was more powerful then some of those Hyper types, especially the ranged ones, then Alex needed to step up his game. Physically he was stronger then anything he's gone up against. Faster too. His armor and weapons gave him an edge as well. No pun intended.

But these Zoanoids had neat little abilities too. Electric, sound, gravity, energy projectiles, bio-missiles, camouflage, and many others. And pocketing some samples within himself, Alex had been trying to pick away any of the tampering that Chronos had done to force the bodies to dissolve upon death. Alex had to admit, he was impressed. To map the genetic code and re-write it the way they had was on a level equivalent to… well, himself. Even scarier idea was that they were made this way from scratch. Very sci-fi. But that's coming from a walking epidemic.

But it was VERY hard. Each time he thought he got close, his attempt would dissolve, and Alex would be left with letting out a nasty belch. The smell did not help. But each attempt brought him closer. He was just missing something. That was another search he was doing besides looking for Dana and Ragland. Going through Lane's research and others to see if there was something he could consume to help stabilize the Zoanoid code for him to use.

"Doctor," the guard spoke. "Think you should take a break. I don't think I've seen you eat."

_Don't tempt me_, he thought. "I'm fine. There's too much work to be done." Too much indeed. One would think that the search would be easy. Type in a name, said name would pop up; or at least tie it into the events that took place in New York but no such luck. But he had to be careful. He made sure to re-route his searches, tying them into his current work so no one would be the wiser.

Alex assumed they'd keep Dana under lock and key, the same with Ragland, but keep the two close. Ragland new plenty about the virus to keep him close to Dana considering how exposed she had been to Greene and himself. A living, unchanged specimen was too much to pass up.

Alex's hands froze. He had just thought of Dana as a specimen. Not something he would normally do. She was the only piece of humanity he had left.

His hand balled into a fist. The thought of Chronos doing something to her…

Alex was reminded of Dana's abduction by the Leader Hunter. He had chased that monster across the city, being slowed by Infected and Blackwatch all together till he had lost them. With all the power he possessed, he couldn't save her from Greene. And because he left her alone with Ragland, with no protection, she was now in the hands of Chronos. He had all but forgotten the feeling of guilt for his failure and Chronos brought it back.

Bing. Alex blinked at the small chime that signal a search was complete. Unfortunately it wasn't Dana or Ragland, but it was third best. That piece he needed to be able to consume a Zoanoid without issue. His eyes danced over the information, looking at certain profiles till one stood out the most, and Alex's grin became feral.

**OOO**

The van pulled to a stop, the back doors opening to unload Atkins' team. As he climbed out and stretched his arms to get the stiffness out, he glanced around the open facility. The former agent never thought he'd be happy to be back in their temporary base. An abandoned lumber factory that hadn't been used in maybe forty years. The main HQ of their operations was kept secrete from the rest of the remaining US army in case one of their men was captured by Chronos. Joint chiefs had managed to escape subjugation by Chronos and fled till they were able to once again make contact with their dwindling forces.

Atkins watched as the team dispersed amongst the rest of the men in the factory. Heller lumbered off, probably to call his family and make sure they were safe. Atkins couldn't blame him. If he had a wife and child of his own he'd do the same. The Blackwatch spooks broke off and went to their section. Atkins couldn't get over how much they hadn't changed. Keeping secretes from the people they should be considering their own. They were all in this fight together after all.

Reacher noticed Atkins staring off at him, but paid him no mind. The Blackwatch specialist moved off to go and report to his CO. Other soldiers who noticed stood ram-rod and saluted. He paid them no attention. At either side of the office door stood two of the last D-codes; more commonly known as Super Soldiers. Hulking high ranking officers in masks. The masks were simple now. Similar to Blackwatch grunts but with red lenses instead of blue. No where near as high-tech as before when they were designed to spot Infected, now they were just part of the uniform for intimidation. Not that being near ten feet tall and nothing but raw muscle wasn't intimidating enough.

Col. Rooks sat behind his desk, going over the latest reports on Chronos' movements when he noticed Reacher walk in. Before the specialist agent saluted, Rooks waved him off and stood. "Report," was all he said as he dropped the file onto his desk. How he missed the use of a PDA. The pile of files on his desk could easily be placed on one, but devices like that were far too easy to get into if you knew how. Paper on the other hand can burn and be discarded much easier.

Reacher let out a deep sigh, moving to stand at ease. "Nothing new to report. Same M-O as the last. No survivors and no evidence."

Rooks dug around on his desk through the pile of files he had till he found one in particular simply labeled 'Guyver'. Very thin file with little information about the alien armor and its host. "And what of our local bio-weapon that tagged along?" There was a certain level of distrust in his voice when he spoke of Sean. The young man wasn't human anymore, so that automatically placed him on Rooks' list. "He figure out anything?"

"Same thing. But there was more evidence of a big fight he managed to pick out. Disturbing enough, he admitted that what ever did the attack could possibly beat him."

Rooks paused, glancing at Reacher then back at the file before dropping it down on his desk. "That's… not good. Then again in a test of strength I think our soldiers could take the little punk. After all, they managed to face off against the fabled 'Zeus'." Of course he was referring to the D-Codes. It was an utter shame that the bulk of their Super Soldiers were killed in a frontal assault against Chronos just a year ago. Now no more then a hand full are stationed at their separate bases as a last contingency against an attack by Chronos forces should their location be compromised.

"I…have my own theory as to what it was."

Rooks eyed Reacher, silence filling the room. Rooks had read the past reports and had come to his own conclusion. He'd seen images similar to the pictures that were taken from the facility. Prints in the ground as if something extremely heavy was running; cut marks in concrete that was left by an extremely sharp blade. Images like that were last seen from ones taken from Two Bluff and New York. "You think it could be a Runner?"

Reacher nodded. "Yes sir. And a strong one at that too. But this one seemed to keep its viral infection in check. There was no evidence of the BLACKLIGHT or any other variation." Rooks approached the desk, hands clasped behind him. "Sir, could this Runner be a remnant of Gentek that wasn't destroyed during their purge?"

Gentek. A name Rooks hadn't heard or used in some time now. Gentek was quick to be overrun and assimilated by Chronos during their take over, but was quick to destroy most, if not all their research and specimens. They weren't quick enough to kill most of their staff though. Its believable that who ever was still alive were more then likely brought over onto Chronos' side, willingly or not.

But Runners didn't leave markings like the ones in the images and reports. Standard Infected could, considering their mutations and all, but not a Runner. They manipulate and spread the virus. And if there were no signs of infection…

"Could be possible," Rooks said. "But… I have something else for you to look into." He wanted to get off the subject. Unnerving thoughts were beginning to swell within his mind and he couldn't afford to start thinking about another threat other then Chronos right now. "You'll be going alone. Civilian guise, no weapon."

"Sir?"

Again, Rooks dug around on his desk for a particular folder, drawing one out. Handing it to Reacher, the man's eyes bugged at the words "ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT". When he looked at Rooks, the man shook his head. "Not that ZEUS. This one seems to be an organized group fighting over on the West Coast. They're taking the fight to Chronos, doing a little bit of damage. They took out the facility in Cape Kennedy."

"No easy feat," Reacher commented as he looked over the file's contents. Images of before and after the attack. He was a little impressed. But there was nothing on troop identities or numbers. "I'm assuming they got their hands on military hardware to do this much damage."

"Your assumption is correct. But I'm more interested in who's leading them."

Reacher understood now. "Infiltrate and see who's in charge."

"Exactly. Show a little rebellious nature. Protest if you have to till someone notices and approaches. Nothing too flashy. I know your skills and if you show off too much they'll think you're a Zoanoid. Or at least working with Chronos."

Reacher laid the file down, his hand pausing over it for a second. "And my objective when I learn of their leader?"

Rooks was expecting him to ask, but was a little disappointed he didn't ask sooner. Blackwatch discipline must have been slipping. "We can't let a simple freedom fighter group run around uncontrolled. If they managed to take out Chronos processing plants and get away without being traced then they can be a valuable asset to our forces. But their actions can cause people to forget who is really in charge of this country and its defenses. These are orders from the joint chiefs: get them to resign to our command, or you take their leader's head."

To Be Continued…

I'm not dropping any secretes as to what will happen in the near future. Well, big ones anyway. And yes, the chapters will be short. Some may be longer then others of course, mostly the action based ones.

Following, you will see characters from the games and the anime, but may play slightly different roles. Especially characters from the PROTOTYPE series. And at some point, we will see a Super Soldier/Zoanoid throw down. And considering these guys can go toe-to-toe with Mercer in a fist fight, you can imagine how it will go for some types of Zoanoid.

Now some of you may wonder when this is taking place. As originally stated, this was going to be a one shot deal, so time frame could have been anywhere. But being this is now chapter 3, we can count that out, am I right? So I'm putting the New York outbreak to being just a year before the Guyver units were activated. Now, Sean has had his unit much longer then Sho and Agito, so I'm going to put him at about maybe a year or two before the outbreak. Movie Zoanoids MAY make appearances, but they'll get the anime/manga treatment; meaning they're going to be big and mean, not human sized with slightly larger heads and just being retarded. And for God sakes, there will be no rapping Zoanoids. I may even have that pretty boy band of Zoanoids killed on 'accident'; Mercer style.

One person had asked why doesn't Mercer join up with the Guyvers. Well, lets face it. Mercer hasn't had a lot of trust in anyone, and if you go by the comic sequel that was before PROTOTYPE 2, he REALLY doesn't trust humanity. So his search for Dana will be one done solo. May make an alliance or two, but he will not be buddy buddy with anyone. Oh, and to clear some things, P2 didn't happen. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the game, and I pray for a 3, (since its been confirmed that its 'rival' inFAMOUS is getting a new title for the PS4) but for this to merge right, P2 can't happen. Instead of returning to NY and causing the outbreak all over again, Mercer just went into seclusion, so as to let the world destroy itself.

Oh and yes, there will be an Alex and Aptom confrontation… 'nough said. :3

Now as for Sean, I was planning to re-title him as Guyver 0, seeing as he was around before Sho became Guyver 1. I know the one from WAY back in the day of the Advents was called 0, but I was gonna lean more onto calling him the 'ancient' Guyver. Crappy title, I know, but with Sean soon making his true existence known to the Zoalords of Chronos and the other Guyvers, what would they call him? Guyver 4? Maybe. But if I get to where Valkyrie makes her debut appearance, I was thinking of calling her 4 instead of Guyver II Female. That's a bit of a mouthful, not to mention they haven't exactly explained WHY she prefers to call herself as such so I'm going to leave that up in the air for right now.

The fun in the Guyver manga didn't really get anywhere till around the time of the Gigantic Guyver. Well, at least for me. I mean, Agito getting power hungry for the Gigantic Upgrade, a power struggle between the two for the upgrade and all. You can imagine how much more fun it would be if Sean and Alex are somehow thrown into the mix.

Again, thanks for your support. I may ask for more help in the future to continue this. And don't forget, this is purely for fun, no looking to try and win FanFiction Award of the year or anything. I can take a hit or two, but lets keep the flaming down to a minimum. Just for future reference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cori had a fairly normal life just a year or so ago. A college student studying archeology and mythology.

Never really took time in her life for other things than her work. She never really bothered in looking to the opposite sex at that time in her life, wanting almost nothing more then to help her father prove his theories; of the world's secretes that most scientists scoffed at. She knew that behind every story, every myth, there was an underlying truth. Something had caused the myths and legends to come to be and that was what she and her dad had sought to bring out into the light…

And she got just that when they had found an alien ship in the mountains of Utah. Her world was completely turned upside down after learning of her father being a monster; a Zoanoid to be exact. Didn't help that the ones backing their dig were monsters too, who were ran by an organization that would eventually take over the world.

Her sense of reality was just shattered. Humans were monsters and they were everywhere, now more then ever. The lady at the drug store, the guy behind the counter at the super market. Hell, even the kid riding his bike on the side of the road could change into a Zoanoid at the blink of an eye.

Thinking that made her more appreciative of being out in the forest in a secluded cabin with her recovered research. Digging into her and her father's work helped her forget at times that the world is not the same. Helped her forget at times that her boyfriend wore an alien bio-armor that placed him on the same level as the monsters. Also helped to forget the soldiers that stood guard outside the cabin. She knew her work was important, but to assign armed guards outside was a bit much. If anything, she could use the help in trying to find something, anything that could possibly lead to another alien craft, or weapon of any kind. She would have loved one of her friends from the dig to be there to help.

Unfortunately, when they were looked into to help her, they had either been turned by Chronos, or were dead. All of them were gone. Chronos left nothing to lead into their part in what happened at Utah, which made her a target as well. She had once ran home, wanting to forget everything that had happened, but Chronos had been waiting. Had Sean not been there to help her, she'd either be dead, or working for Chronos.

For a while she drifted from town to town with Sean. Both did what they could to lead a normal life. Sean would at times go out and continue his vigilante work, stopping crime from time to time, but when it started to draw in Chronos to investigate, he had to stop. He told her what that agent, Atkins, had told him about Chronos being world wide. He had doubted his actions, sending the ship away when it could have been used to help fight Chronos, but Cori knew very well what would happen with any weapon they got from the ship. Maybe they would have stood a better chance against Chronos, but who's to say that power they gained wouldn't corrupt them into becoming what Chronos was?

Sean had resigned to training. Increasing his skills and abilities with the Guyver. He knew using its powers too much would drain the armor, so relied heavily on his combat prowess. He had contacted Atkins, saying he'd help in their underground fight against Chronos so long as he got the training he needed to help make himself stronger.

Cori would study the armor when he changed into it, looking over every inch trying to learn its ins and outs. If only she had one of her own, it would have been easier. Sean's ability to fly was discovered completely by accident. There was no telling what else the armor could do.

But the minute the war broke out and Chronos won within a single day, Sean was quick to get her to safety. It was some time after but they managed to get into contact with Atkins, who had put up a place for her to do her research while Sean went out on missions to assist the remaining US forces. She was making progress, but as far as Atkins knew, she hadn't found a single lead as of yet.

It was Sean's idea to keep it quiet should she find another ship. She agreed knowing that if a ship with any weapons on board it could fall into the wrong hands it wouldn't end well. Sean knew Atkins could be trusted so a unit to him wouldn't be a huge lack in judgment. But if it were to land in the hands of some trigger happy Marine who a bad attitude, who knows how bad that would end.

A light tap at the door, and Cori turned from her work. "Come in," she said. The simple wooden door opened and in stepped one of her guardians. He was different then normal soldiers. Dressed head to toe in black with a mask and glowing LED lenses, this soldier gave off all kinds of warning signals, but Sean trusted them so that was good enough for her. Didn't mean she wouldn't be disturbed by their appearance. "Everything alright?"

The Blackwatch soldier nodded. "Yes ma'am. Just checking in to see if you need anything."

Cori smiled. "No thank you. Not unless you can give a good back rub." It was meant to be a joke, but she wouldn't mind one.

"Not in my training, ma'am," he said flatly. "I'll check on you again in another hour." And with that, the enigmatic soldier left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Cori frowned. None of them seemed to have a personality except being spooky. Not to mention rude. She'd hear them chatting up with one another, but the minute she tries to talk to them, they clam up and become all business. Maybe its because of Sean being the Guyver.

**OOO**

Clayton Jones stepped out of the cabin, riffle hung loosely at his side. He hated his job. Well, not his job. His position. He was a Blackwatch soldier, best of the best, of the best, and he was stuck pulling babysitting duty on some college chick out in the middle of the woods. He was told of her importance, which in Blackwatch terms meant 'she's important enough for you to guard her so shut the fuck up and baby-sit.'

Even with a mask on, his attitude could be sensed by his comrades. "How this princess doing?" one asked, shifting his weight to the right slightly.

"Fuck you, Carlos," Clayton responded bitterly. Me marched over to the two soldiers. "She's fine doing… whatever the hell it is she's doing."

"I got an idea," the other spoke, looking back at the cabin then back to the other two. "That guy Sean. The one with the armor? I hear she's looking for more like his."

Carlos nodded his head. "Yea, I heard something like that from the morning shift when we switched up."

"No shit?" Clayton said, glancing back at the cabin. "An armor like that would come in handy."

"Shit yea!" Carlos said. You imagine the grin on his face behind his mask. "I'd give my left nut for that armor. Augmented strength, flight, and those blades!" The soldier held his arm up in a mach attempt to imitate Sean. "Man, with that kinda power, probably could have handled ZEUS back in New York."

"Doubt that."

Clayton and Carlos turned to their colleague. "You know something I don't?" Carlos said, stepping up a bit. "I mean, I've seen the guy in action and believe you and me, that Guyver could have been a big help back then."

"Yea Franklin. You know something'?"

Franklin shifted his weapon slightly, turning slightly away from the two. "I was there during the outbreak. I've seen ZEUS."

Clayton and Carlos looked between themselves and then back to Franklin. "You shittin' me?" Clayton asked. "You were in New York when the virus broke out?" He watched the Blackwatch soldier nod. "Damn man, and you lived?"

"By sheer luck I survived. Was on guard duty at one of our reconfigured bases built from an abandoned building. I got distracted by some domestic dispute that was taking place too close to the base when there was his huge explosion behind me." He stepped away from the cabin, looking out into the woods around them. Clayton and Carlos followed close wanting to hear more. "When I got up, the whole place was on fire and on the roof was ZEUS himself." He shook his head as the memory came flashing back to him. "The guy looked like a monster. Parts of him anyway. Arms were glowing; fingers were like swords that stretched past his knees. He had one of our guys impaled on his arm before parts of him just dove in and ripped the pure fuck to shreds and seemed to absorb them into himself." He looked back at the two. "I was out for only four minutes, he killed everyone in that base and destroyed it from the inside out. I don't even know HOW he got in, but he did." Held up one hand with the index finger extended. "We had one single mobile armor and that thing was ripped in half. In HALF!" He pointed and tapped Carlos on the chest. "I've yet to see the Guyver do that."

"Well, I haven't really gotten the chance to do that," a voice called from above.

All three turned, weapons drawn. Each had a red targeting laser and each laser was aimed center mass at Sean as he hovered in the air. When they recognized the dark blue organic armor, each let out a sigh of relief and lowered their weapons. Just because they were ready for a fight didn't mean they were looking forward to one. Sean touched down on the ground, armor retracting to reveal the young man beneath.

"Everything ok, guys?" he asked, eyeing the three. Sean wasn't too thrilled when Atkins assigned Blackwatch to protect Cori. He was familiar with their work and how they handle dangerous situations. Though late to the event Sean had traveled to New York when he got word of the viral outbreak. He originally thought Chronos was behind the attack but was surprised it was caused by one man who had no connection to Chronos at all.

Sean watched how Blackwatch operated and didn't like it. He even secretly killed a few of them when they crossed the line on civilians. Sean could bet that if their location was compromised, they wouldn't hesitate to kill Cori before making any attempt to evacuate her.

"No sir," Franklin said. "Just discussing some past missions. How'd your mission go?"

Sean shook his head. "Nothing. Chronos cleaned the place out before we got to the scene to investigate."

"Fuck," was Clayton's response.

Sean glanced at him before looking at the cabin. "Cori ok?"

"She's fine," Carlos said. "The princess is held up in her office." Sean nodded and turned to the cabin, nearly breaking into a run to go see Cori. When he disappeared through the door, Carlos scoffed and looked back at his comrades. "Punk."

Franklin turned to Carlos. "Got a problem with the kid?"

"Yea. He'd tough shit with that armor, but put him through Blackwatch training. Bet he wouldn't last a minute."

"Yea, well you wouldn't pass the specialist qualification tests in a minute so shut the fuck up and lets return to our stations till rotation starts. Break time is over." Franklin marched out to the edge of the woods, riffle cradled in his arms. He could hear Carlos and Clayton bicker about him, but he didn't care. He out ranked them anyway. He wouldn't lie that he was bored himself. Wouldn't lie about wanting to be in the fight. At least with Chronos you didn't have to worry about one spreading a viral disease. They were just monsters that needed a bullet between the eyes.

He glanced back at the cabin, thinking about Sean and his situation. He had spoken with the kid a few times, hearing his story about getting the armor out of what may have been a one in a billion chance. How he's completely left his old life because of it. With that kind of power he could have joined an armed force like the Marines or army. Hell Blackwatch would have taken him in a heart beat just to have that armor at their disposal. Instead you chose a path that didn't get innocent civilians killed. Franklin respected that. He had at times wished he had chosen a different field of work then being a masked monster with a gun.

Franklin would admit he had done some horrible things in New York. Things that gave him nightmares. Things that made him put a gun to his own head at one night or another. He would just keep telling himself he was following orders. That it needed to be done in order to prevent the virus from spreading…

Still didn't feel right

**OOO**

Reacher sat quietly on the bus, staring out the window. It had been two days since he left base and he was almost to his destination.

He shifted slightly in his civilian clothes and adjusted his ball cap. Had been forever since he last wore something normal. For nearly a year he'd been wearing nothing but his uniform. Orders were orders. Had to at least try and look the part of a retired soldier.

But dressing like a civilian was far different then acting like one. He couldn't relax to save himself. Easy explanation for that: he was surrounded by processed civilians. Mostly, if not only, the males on the bus were processed. One could tell by the build and bone structure. Probably why maybe only ten or fifteen percent of women around the world didn't get processed. Reacher couldn't help admit some of them were alright, but others… well you could say they looked to be able to bench press a car.

Even the damn bus driver was processed. Reacher assumed he was perhaps a Gregole. The man's jaw was too chiseled. Not to mention his forehead was near Neanderthal-ish.

But Reacher at least blended in as a lesser processed Zoanoid. His build was lean and well formed. He'd probably pass off as one of the weaker Zoanoids. His height of 6'3 helped give off the impression as well.

But all of that did not help calm his nerves. He was going into enemy territory to find leads on a possible ally. That could take some time. Days. Weeks even. He'd have to find a place to stay, maybe something to occupy his time till he found something to lead him to ZEUS' THUNDEROLT.

That name still bothered him. He understood its meaning, but the name ZEUS still nerved him. He only hoped it had nothing to do with Alex Mercer.

**OOO**

Mercer was done. He had went through EVERY file the facility had and found nothing. Not one damn clue as to where Dana was. He had stayed in the facility for so long, trying to play nice in hopes of finding something, ANYTHING of Dana and found nothing. He did get one lead on how to absorb Zoanoids but that would have to wait till he found something else that would help him find Dana. It was time to move on to bigger fish. There was a much larger facility in DC. That may actually hold something. The number of processing facility within North America alone were dwindling down. It was only a matter of time before he found what he was looking for. And if not in America, he'd go to each one across the globe.

The Chronos agent behind Lane had watched the scientist for over a week and had been surprised at the man's dedication to his work. He hadn't stopped working for nearly a whole day, before going off to get a few hours rests then went back to work. Lane had repeated this action, and the agent could swear he never saw him eat. But now, the man just stopped. Maybe all the work had finally gotten to him? "You okay Dr. Lane? Are you finished for the day?"

'Lane's' eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder at the guard. Said eyes instantly changed from green to yellow-orange-red. "No. I'm just getting started…"

Before the Zoanoid could respond, Lane's arm shifted-bulged-changed into a black-yellow-red mass of tentacles and razors; the hand turning into a four pronged blade. The man was only fifteen feet away but his arm flew at an abnormal speed and length. The attack pierced the Zoanoid's neck, cutting clean through and into the steel door behind him. There wasn't even a scream.

Lane vanished in a swirl of tentacles and left in his place was the visage of Alex Mercer. Usually he would do his work in this form, but to keep up the appearance that Mercer died in a nuclear explosion, he was going to have to keep his armor up.

Starting from his legs and on up, his body bulged with slithering tentacles before hardening to his armored carapace. Again portions of his body glowed; a pattern on his back similar to his jackets tribal pattern pulsed in its glow with the rest.

He shifted his vision, cycling to his 'Zoanoid' vision. The walls were thick but not enough for him to prevent him from seeing the Zoanoid coming for his shift change. He looked down at the dead Zoanoid who was steadily dissolving away. "Hmm."

The Zoanoid stepped up to the door, and put in the key code to open it. The his left was another patrol, two man guard, that were making their usual runs through the corridor in that particular section.

As the two approached, they saw their fellow Zoanoid key in the security code to the locked room. When the door slid up, they immediately stopped as a figure rushed out, grabbing the Zoanoid in front of the door by the head and smashed him into the adjacent wall. This was all in the blink of an eye.

The Zoanoid's body crumbled to the floor, head severed and crushed into the wall which was caved in from the blow.

The right Zoanoid began to change, the other turning to sound the alarm. He was the first to go as a 'Whip Fist' flung out and pierced the back of his skull. The body was yanked back and then flung away down the opposite of the corridor, impacting the wall with such force that it crumbled and fell through.

The other Zoanoid which Mercer recognized as a Eltopo, stood fully formed. In appearance it was a like a long haired mole with spikes on its shoulders and long claws. Mercer eyed the claws and scoffed, holding his arms up as they writhed with bio-mass, shifting into his own set of claws. Eltopo unconsciously stepped back in surprise from Mercer's change.

If Mercer could smile, he would have. "Mine are bigger."

To Be Continued…

Eltopo: A Zoanoid designed for brutal combat. He is a shaggy, massive hump of muscle and armor. Protruding, bulbous, super-hardened spikes to ram with, adorn his shoulders and knees. Designed to be able to move underground, like a mole, he has exceptionally long, sharp claws on his hands, which he can fire off as projectiles and regrow in minutes.

Well, another chapter done and ready huh? Faster then I thought I'd be putting it out. I'll put up more descriptions of other Zoanoids as I bring them up. And Mercer's surprised attack from within the base may or may not continue in the next chapter. Familiar faces will be making appearances in the next chapter too, so stay tuned.

Another note, I'm having a warring debate in my head on if Heller should become an Evolved, or remain as a badass Marine who may be able to kill a Zoanoid with a simple filed knife. Your thoughts?

And SHOULD another Guyver appear in the future of this fic, should it be a man, or a woman? And what color? Should he/she be an existing character or another oc thrown into the conflict?

Also, I'm still surprised I'm the only one who's done this kind of crossover. I even have an idea for a Witchblade/PROTOTYPE crossover, one for either Heller or Mercer. And a proper Ghost Rider/Rosario + Vampire crossover that doesn't involve making Johnny Blaze a kid attending the school for monsters, replacing the main character with Johnny Blaze or with an OC who has become the next Ghost Rider. I mean, seriously!

But those will be projects when I hit that eventful writers block for this. Or if I were to actually get on my Evangelion fic, which I have touched upon here and there a bit over the year. Anyway, please review if you will.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On a hill overlooking the Detroit Processing Plant was a group of armed men, staying low as to not draw too much attention. The guards outside didn't venture too far from the front gate so they needn't worry about being noticed. With the world in control of Chronos, they didn't worry about having their security too high. Who would be foolish enough to attack a plant full of Zoanoids?

The assortment of weapons they carried varied from small side arms, assault riffles, to even grenade launchers and RPGs. Their numbers ranged to at least forty five men. One half of their group was on the opposite side of the compound. They were sorely outnumbered but they had the element of surprise in their favor, as they patiently awaited their leader to give them the signal for the attack.

That was their ace in the hole. Their leader, simply called "Boss", was going to knock out their communications tower. The plan was to cut off their ability to call reinforcements then come in hard and fast from both sides while they were confused and disorganized.

You could feel the anticipation in the air. Most were still hyped from their victory at Cape Kennedy. They did loose some good men, but thanks to the "Boss" they took the processing plant down. To replace those lost numbers, more members of ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT were brought in. The "Boss" had assets scattered throughout the East Coast, each preparing for when they were needed for a strike against Chronos. When they weren't needed, they would go and gather supplies for the possible future.

An example was a few weeks back when a group came across a cache that was going to be disposed of by Chronos. Performing their own ambush, they manage to gain the supplies. Inside were a number of assault riffles and grenade launchers, along with one bonus: a heavy rocket launcher that was titled Thermoberick Boomstick. Most laughed at the name, but when they read the warnings when using it, and what it was capable of doing, most were too scared to pick it up. When the "Boss" learned of it, he decided it could be a valuable asset that would only be used as a last resort.

Said Thermoberick Boomstick was being carried at the rear of the group, the trigger man keeping his finger as far away from said trigger so as not to accidentally kill everyone in a semi-nuclear explosion. It was almost comedic, considering that most of the group were keeping a few feet away from him. It wouldn't help if something were to happen, but it put them at ease.

At the front, the group leader got the call signal that communications were knocked out and were to get ready to charge. He turned and gave the rest of the men the signal that were about to make a move.

Before they even had a chance to make a move, a red-orange beam lanced out the side of the facility and out into the sky. All froze, puzzled as to what that meant. Smoke bellowed up from the hole made by the beam, and only a few seconds after an explosion erupted from another portion of the building, close to where the beam had exited.

Radio chatter between both groups went up. Neither side knew what was going on. Had the "Boss" decided to hit first?

The order was given again, despite the already occurring attack. They moved in, rushing down the hill. They quickly fired off two grenade rounds, claiming two un-changed Zoanoids that were standing guard at the gate. Another two grenades and the gate and portion of the wall were blown away.

**OOO**

Sean was laid back on the couch. He was bored. Hell, that was an understatement. Wasn't much to do at the cabin except sleep. Cori was still slaving away at her research, running off the lead in Canada that 'may' have a relic site. She had told him she was quite sure there was one but was going to find more evidence to confirm it.

He said he'd help her but it was all Greek to him. Would most likely slow her down if he tried.

With the Blackwatch soldiers outside guarding the house, there wasn't really much Sean could do. He had asked if they wanted his help on the watch so they could take a break, but like all other Blackwatch soldiers, they gave him the brush off. He couldn't help but think each one had a stick up their collective asses.

"Sean!"

The American Guyver was on his feet in a flash and running to Cori's room. He nearly broke the door as he entered. "Cori! What's wrong!?"

Cori stood by the secure phone-line. She held the phone out to him. "Its Atkins! Said it was urgent!"

Sean took the phone from her and answered into the phone. "Atkins? What's the situation?"

"_Can you hear me kid!?"_ It was a little difficult to hear him. It sounded like he was in a helicopter. _"We're coming in hot kid! We just got word that another plant has just been hit and we're leaving early to get there before Chronos can clean it up! Need you to meet us in mid flight! We'll touch down and meet another group who'll take us into Detroit to the plant!"_

Sean acknowledged the plan, memorizing the directions Atkins began to feed him before hanging up and giving Cori the phone. "Gotta go. There's another attack and I need to meet up with Atkins and his team." He turned and raced for the door.

"Wait, Sean!" She raced after him, catching his arm just as he exited the room. When he turned to her, she glanced at the front door to see it was closed. Looking around the room, seeing they were alone, she leaned closer and whispered to him. "Listen, I think I found IT."

Sean blinked. He knew what 'IT' was. He looked to the door and then back to her. He whispered back, "Another relic?"

Cori nodded. "Yea."

He smiled, putting his hand onto hers. This was good news. "Then you know what to do. Keep it quiet till I'm able to talk to Atkins. No one is to know, ok?" Cori nodded, and moved in to embrace him. He paused for a second then wrapped his arms around her. "Hey now, I'll be ok."

"Its not that," she said, looking up at him. "I know you'll be ok. Doesn't mean I can't hug you before you leave." She wanted to admit that she was hoping to finish her research before he was called on another mission. It had been some time before the two of them were 'alone' together. LONG time.

She gave him a quick kiss and pushed him on towards the door. "Get going!" She watched him give off that smirk of his and then run outside. With a shout of 'Guyver' Sean was encased in his dark blue armor and took to the air, flying in the direction that Atkins had instructed him to go.

Cori watched him disappear into the distance, and turned to walk back to her room. She stopped, however, as one of the Blackwatch soldiers stood in her path, riffle cradled in his arms. She looked past her room, seeing the back door was wide open, and there stood another one glancing at her, then back outside. Cori looked back at the one in front of her room and frowned. "What was that about keeping 'IT' quiet, princess?" Clayton asked with a smug tone in his voice.

**OOO**

A lone figure stood at the mid-section of the communication tower, staring at the hole made by the bio-laser. Agito Makishima, known by the men who were currently attacking the base as the 'Boss', and by Chronos as Guyver III, was very aware of what made that blast. That was a bio-laser from a Vamore. For an attack to just fire out of the base like that meant someone was attacking. Agito hoped it was Sho, the Guyver I. He had tried contacting him through the Guyver unit, but he received no response. But if not a Guyver then what had caused the attack?

Agito was aware that there were still US military forces around the country that have been preparing for a future counter attack. He'd thought it may have been them, but this attack was on the inside. They couldn't be foolish enough to pull an attack like that.

He gave a small shrug. "Guess I'll have to see who this fool is." He stepped off and allowed gravity to take control, crying out "Bio-Boost!" A bright flash engulfed Agito before he hit the ground. Now in his place was the infamous Guyver III. With a blast of air from the vents on the armor, Agito rushed in, punching a hole through the wall with little resistance. Two surprised Zoanoids were unfortunate enough to be in his path and were quickly cut down by his four high frequency blade.

Another explosion rocked the building, but this one was above Agito. His head sensors moved, taking in the destruction above. Whoever it was above him was tearing through the Zoanoids and moving fast.

Agito was about to push his way to the next floor, but screams and gunfire from his comrades outside drew his attention away. His sensors told him they were being attacked by one of the bio-blaster types. The mystery helper would have to wait.

Rushing down the hall, another Zoanoid got in his path. Before the Zoanoid got the chance, he again used his blade and cleaved his head clean off. Another ahead of him began to turn and see who it was attacking from behind, but got a shot between the eyes by Agito's head beam. With no real resistance the beam melted through its skull and into the wall.

With an accurate blast from his sonic emitters, he punched a clean hole through the wall and right into the Zoanoid that Agito recognized as Delcasse. It's focus was entirely on the resistance fighters and so didn't try and avoid Agito's attack. Its dense armor withstood the waves for a few seconds before its body disintegrated in a cloud of disparate particles along with a portion of the concrete beneath its feet.

Seeing the 'Boss' completely take out the Zoanoid boosted their morale even more and they charged in. Agito couldn't help but give a chuckle, but a time to relax would have to wait.

**OOO**

Alex held a Gobilva in both hands. As if it were made of paper, he tore it in two from shoulder to hip. Dropping the two halves onto the ground, he turned and listened to the sound of gunfire. His vision switched to thermal. He could easily make out several signatures outside and moving their way. He could make out the shapes of familiar weaponry. After all, he'd been shot by them in the past.

Switching to Zoanoid vision he could see them focusing on the men inside and out. The rounds being used to wound the Zoanoids had to be of a high caliber. Armor piercing alone wouldn't do it. Had to be something much stronger. Probably something Blackwatch carried. He had memories of what they used.

His vision did however pick up something else. While the humans were coming up white in his vision, the guns coming in black, the Zoanoids were appearing as green in color. But there was one that held a different color of the spectrum. It was showing up as purple of all things, and was moving fast. It tore through Zoanoids almost as proficient as himself, with what looked like blades of its own on the arms. Another infected perhaps? He held his hand up and saw he himself gave off a orange glow. That was a no. The signature was wrong and Alex wasn't sensing anything relative to a hive mind of any kind. His curiosity was pecking at him to investigate, but another Zoanoid snuck up behind him. Surprisingly since this one was pretty big. A Zencrebe was what popped up into Mercer's head.

The Zencrebe sparked with yellow energy before releasing it in a concentrated wave of yellow energy. Alex threw his arm out, taking the hit head on as he pushed forward. His hardened bio-mass sizzled and actually began to melt under the intense heat of the beam. Beams that were split from the main wave scorched the walls around him. Solid projectiles Alex could handle with his armor, but energy had once again proven to be a problem.

As he got closer, the beam became more intense. So much that he felt himself starting to slow down. His feet dug deep into the floor to help push himself forward. His armor cracked and began to flake off, but his bio-mass was working furiously to replace the damaged armor. His arms sifted, growing and hardening into massive wrecking balls of writhing, glowing bio-mass. With the power of a wrecking ball itself, the 'Hammerfist' smashed into the Hyper-Zoanoid's face. The beam instantly shut off as the Zencrebe staggered back, holding its broken face.

Alex shoved it against the wall, his massive fist uncurling into three massive fingers that wrapped easily around the Zencrebe's head. He jumped up, putting his feet to Zencrebe's body and pushed off, ripping the head off in the process. Landing on his feet and dropping the head, Alex brought both his fists together and swung them around. The double blow of the 'Hammerfist' connected, the lifeless Zoanoid was sent flying through the wall, and the wall behind it, and then the wall in the next room… you get the point.

Alex glanced over his shoulder to see another Zoanoid coming at him, claws at the ready. He swung his arm overhead and brought it crashing down onto the Zoanoid. Its head, along with most of its ribcage, was pressed down far below its shoulders. The rest of it were just pushed through the floor and on down.

Alex stared down at the remains. His arms shifted to normal and his vision again changed so he could see the resistance fighters inside the facility. "Kinda hungry," he muttered to himself. Was an understatement really. He'd used a lot of his bio-mass to regenerate from the various energy attacks he's had to deal with till that point. Sure one or two of the normal people running around down there would suffice.

**OOO**

And so the battle went on for what felt like forever. Their attack was working and they suffered minimal losses to their forces. Most were glad that the Thermoberick Boomstick wasn't used, its carrier still on the hill where they had begun.

They were in the process of mopping up the rest of the Zoanoids, Agito finishing a Hyper Zoanoid. As the massive armored Zoanoid was melting at Agito's feet, he turned to his men. His head sensors were going, and he could still see a commotion going on not too far from their location. Two life forms were moving and running in his direction. One was obviously a Zoanoid, the other however wasn't. Agito had almost forgotten that there was another player involved in their attack. "Stay focused men!" he called, getting their attention. "We've got one more coming straight at us!"

His sensors relayed the tension behind him. They had all thought it was over but were now focused once again and ready for whatever was coming.

To see the look on their faces was borderline comedic. They watched as a Zoanoid, reptilian in looks with abnormally large lips and bat like wings on its head came running out of the next corridor, tripping over a piece of fallen debris. What was more disturbing was that it wore what looked like gold chains and pendants around its neck. Even Agito found it odd, though he did remember that they were in the US.

As the unusual Zoanoid began to rise to its feet, the second unknown came out of the corridor, a slight glow on its body as it moved while leaving a trail of red mist of sorts behind it. The part that struck Agito the most, as he was the only one who could see its high speed movement, was the unusually large blade that made up its right arm.

The blade was dragged across the ground, leaving a trail of sparks behind it before the owner brought the blade up and cleaved the big lipped Zoanoid completely in half. Pieced of gold chain clattered across the ground and into the quickly dissolving Zoanoid.

No longer moving, Agito and his men could now clearly see the new guest. Its back was turned, letting them see the yellow and red glowing design on its back. Agito compared it to the overly used tribal designs some would use on shirts or as tattoos. Other portions on its body gave off a similar glow, pulsing and fading. It turned, as if now noticing their existence. Agito was even more shocked. There was no face. No eyes or anything indicating that it could see. Just an armor carapace that matched the rest of its body that didn't give off its bio-luminescent glow.

The right arm writhed and shifted, the massive blade changing into that of a matching arm to the other. Its head looked at each of the men behind Agito before focusing on him. "Well now," it spoke as it crossed its arms. "You must be Guyver III."

Agito hardly responded, though if you knew him well enough one would see him flinch a little. As far as Chronos knew, the Guyvers were dead. So this… thing identifying him wasn't good. But then again, it was killing Zoanoids. Perhaps a Lost Number like Aptom? Body was different though. Too human sized. Perhaps Chronos' attempt at a Guyver? Still could fall into the Lost Number category. "You seem to know who I am, but I haven't gotten your name, friend."

True. He hadn't given a name, and he wasn't planning on it. Any name given could easily lead to his origins. One slip can easily get back to Chronos in one way or another and if they knew who he was there was no telling what they would do to Dana.

His arms dropped at his sides. Everyone in the room tensed up. To Agito, this mystery person was sending off red flags of the highest caliber. Nothing he wasn't used to. But this unknown was definitely different the anything he'd ever seen.

Alex's arms writhed and shifted. Spikes of bio-mass hung out and loose from his armor. Finger stretched and sharpened into blades that looked capable of contending with Agito's high frequency blades. "You want a name. Fine. Gonna have to earn it first."

To Be Continued…

Gobilva: A power-type Zoanoid and advanced version of Ramotith. It has a higher tolerance for low temperatures. Since it was difficult to produce, it wasn't put into mass-production.

Zencrebe: A stocky, powerful Zoanoid resembling a slightly more streamlined (but taller) version of Derzerb; he was covered in massive, curbed spikes or spines, which were actually hollow and contained magnetic reactive fluid. If he moved at speed, the interacting magnetic fields would generate energy which he could project in the form of a microwave beam powerful enough to kill a human being.

Delcasse: Delcasse was developed in an attempt to create a new Hyper-Zoanoid type. He was deemed to fall short of that designation, but he was still more powerful than most production Zoanoids.

He possesses dense, angled armor, covered in spikes, with one horn prominently on his head. His forearms end in enormous, three-pronged claws, which surround massive bio-blaster units.

Striker: A very pathetic Zoanoid from the first live action movie that miraculously survived Sean Barker's attack on Chronos L.A.

Did say I was going to kill off Striker at some point. Got that one scratched off the list of things that will happen.

But on to the major part. Zeus meets Zeus. I bet a lot of you are wondering what is going to happen next, right? Just gonna have to wait and see.

And another relic may have been discovered. And Blackwatch now knows it too. Now don't worry, we're not introducing another Guyver any time soon. Not yet. Got to find the exact location, got to dig to it, and a Guyver is needed to open it… so much work involved. So it'll be over a course of many, MANY chapters till that happens. I mean, Sho hasn't woken up yet and revealed the Gigantic Guyver.

But damn, I have to say. I was REALLY close to posting this with about half of what I got in the chapter. I was up late and half awake when I was trying to finish this up. Got back on it when my head was clear and I was more awake to add in more to it. And I am pleased with myself. Wish I could put this much effort into my artwork on deviantART.

Anyway, previous comments still stand. I'm open to any suggestions. Reviews are accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The armored being plunged his left claw into the ground. This left Agito questioning as to what good it would do to attack the floor from so far away, but his head sensors went crazy as they informed him that something was coming up beneath. Leaping to the side, Agito just barely missed being skewered on a number of sharp blades that resembled the ones belonging to the unknown armored man. He was lucky he was fast enough to move out of the way, but one of his men was unfortunate. Carl, Agito remembered his name, had one blade driven under his jaw and out the top of his skull. His mouth hung open just enough to see the blade inside, his eyes rolled back and lifeless.

Just as sudden as they had appeared, the blades retracted back into the floor and again Agito was warned of an attack. Pushing off the floor, he dodged a slash to his head and midsection. To be honest the blades probably would have cleaved him into four pieces had he stood still.

Agito retaliated with a head beam right to the heart, or where the heart should be. It took a second or two but it made it through from front to back and striking the ceiling behind him. Still, adding further to Agito's shock, the armored opponent didn't even flinch and just again lunged at Agito with both claws splayed out for a kill with the hole in its chest instantly healed. Against better judgment Agito made a move of his own and drew all his high frequency blades.

The two clashed and Agito was rewarded with seeing his blades cut right through those claws. Performing a simple hand spring away from his opponent, Agito looked smugly back, only to see the man/thing/Zoanoid? just look at his claws that were severed from his hand. The blades that were removed lye on the floor. Solid at first, but then started to crack and break. The bright sheen they had dulled as if weathered by time and then crumbled to dust.

"I'm impressed." Agito looked back at the man. Again this thing amazed him. New claws, almost instantly, replaced the old ones. The hands writhed again and shifted back to normal. His head turned and faced Agito. "So the reports were true. The devices on your head can detect things like a radar. And your blades can cut through almost anything." He began to move slowly towards Guyver III, who took up a defensive stance. "I wonder… if I were to consume you, would I gain those powers, along with the Mega Smasher?"

Agito faltered. "What?"

The floor nearly exploded as Alex pushed off the floor. Agito was only inches from the punch when Alex came down, dodging to the side in a roll. The room again was racked with an explosion of rock and dust. When Agito turned there was nothing but a crater where he once stood and Alex was already turning to face him. Hands at the waste, Agito began to charge his Pressure Cannon. The gravity attack was sent loose and connected with Alex's side, carving a good chunk out of his gut. But the wound healed and Agito was greeted with a punch to the chest.

The force from that punch caused a wave of air to bellow out from between them and a resounding crunch echoed as all of Agito's ribs were shattered from that single blow. The dark Guyver was seen flying backward. The wall instantly gave way, Agito bouncing through the next room. He carved a path through several computer consoles that had managed to survive the earlier attack to only smash into the wall on the opposite side.

ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT just stood like statues. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Their boss looked to be playing with the guy/thing, and looked to be winning when he removed the claws. But now they could see, through the hole that was made, their esteemed leader lying in a heap, barely moving while the armored stranger was casually walking towards him. One man ran up, taking a knee to help steady his aim, and fired. Others soon joined in.

Alex was belted repeatedly by automatic fire, but he ignored it. Most of it bounced harmlessly off his armor. Others, he assumed were designed to penetrate the hides of Zoanoids, managed to go right through him but did little damage. He ignored them for the most part. He was still curious if it was possible to consume a Guyver. So far his little tricks looked like they would come in handy. That small laser was cute, but the sphere of what looked like dark energy that had blown a hole in him could be very useful. Not to mention if he could enhance his blades with that high frequency ability…

THUNK!

Alex paused and looked at the object that had bounced off of him and onto the floor. A grenade. He sighed.

The explosion enveloped Alex. The ceiling too was caught in the explosion and came crashing down on where Alex had stood, burying him under sheet-rock, tile and metal.

Agito could do nothing but watch. Blood dripped from the vents on his face. His ribs were healing but agonizingly slow. His body was beyond thrashed and was very close to blacking out. He almost welcomed it, thinking that his armor's self defense mode would be enough to handle the monster that had laid him flat with one punch…

One punch. That alone scared him. Had he not been distracted by seeing this unknown take his Pressure Cannon without stopping, he wouldn't be in this mess. Now he was having to lye there and watch his men try and stop it from finishing him off. Again the unknown was taking the attacks in stride. Some bounced off while others just went through! And as much as he hoped the grenade did some damage, he began to highly doubt it. His belief that this was a Zoanoid, Hyper-Zoanoid, or even a Lost Number was beginning to fade. No evidence that it was a Zoalord, and if it was Agito was sure it wouldn't have been killing Zoanoids for its own purposes. Unless it was like Masaki Murakami, a Proto-Zoalord.

Looking at his chest, Agito could see where the punch had landed. A fist sized dent was in the center of his chest plate, and it made it difficult to breath. It had healed in the past few seconds but was still VERY noticeable. Had he not been in his armor, he was sure that same fist would have just gone right through and out his back. His only hope lied underneath the plate; the Mega Smasher. If it healed enough for him to use it, he could handle the threat.

The Guyver's attention was turned back to the pile of rubble that was the result of the explosion. Silence along with the dust began to settle in the room. Maybe the grenade had done some damage after all? No, of course not. That thing had faced off against numerous Zoanoids and Agito himself, so there was no way a simple grenade would take it out…

The men cheered in their victory, one moving around to go and assist Agito. "No! Stay back!" he cried even though he was in great pain. Before Agito could identify the man properly through his blurry vision, an organic spear shot out from the pile of debris and skewered the man in the hip with a sickening squelch. There wasn't even time for him to scream as he was yanked into the pile of destroyed floor and ceiling.

The debris exploded and there stood Alex, his body writhing with bio-mass as he consumed the poor fool who thought the threat was gone. His mistake. He looked down to see he held the man's grenade launcher, the very same one that was fired at him. The poor fool's name was Kevin. Seemed to be on a low tier of operations in this group that called itself ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT. At least that was what ran through Alex's mind as he probed through the 'snack's' memories. Alex couldn't help but chuckle. _So Guyver III actually refers to himself as Zeus?_ Alex thought. _I had thought that was just something Chronos had called him considering his former status within their organization._

He turned and faced the other men who were frozen in horror. They hadn't actually seen him consume the man, but they got the idea. Lifting the weapon one handed, Alex fired a round into the group showing little force from the weapon's recoil. The men quickly dove away as the shot was made, knowing what was to come when Alex aimed it in their direction. The resulting explosion had the desired effect of ceiling the room off by collapsing the hole Alex had made with Agito's body. Now it was just him, the Guyver, and one poor fool that was stuck in the room with them.

**OOO**

Sean watched the helicopter fly away as the van door was shut. They still had a few hours of travel before they reached the base in Detroit. Again this was just going to be a recon mission. Though his skills could be put to better use, he preferred this. The less confrontation the better. As far as he and Atkins knew, they didn't know Sean was a Guyver. Strange considering the things he's done of the years.

Across from him and behind the driver was Atkins, and next to him was Heller. Atkins himself was just staring out the front. Heller however looked to have something on his mind. He looked a little more angrier than normal.

And to the side of both of them were the infamous Blackwatch soldiers. Were the marines that scarcely thinned?

Of course the other thing that caught Sean's interest was Reacher. Last couple of times he tagged along as insurance. At least that's what that guy Ross had told him when Reacher came along.

Sean looked back to Atkins. "Where's Reacher at?"

Atkins seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and turned to Sean. "Him?" he shrugged, looking back to the front. "Heard he was sent on some other mission."

Heller just 'Hmph' and sat back. "One less guy with a stick up his ass the better," he remarked, digging into his vest and pulling out a photo.

Sean took notice of Heller's expression. It changed the moment he laid eyes on that photo. The hard ass Marine almost looked sad. This perked up Sean's curiosity, and so he asked "Whatcha got there?" Sean half expected Heller to tell him to mind his own business in a very rude fashion. Instead, Heller glanced at the young Guyver and held the photo out to him. Sean took it and flipped it around, taking notice of an African-American woman to be in her mid-thirties and a young girl who may have been no older then ten or eleven. Maybe twelve. Didn't take a genius to guess who they were. Sean looked at Heller then back at the photo, handing it back to the Sergeant. "She's got your eyes."

Heller smiled at the compliment and took the photo. He spared one last glance at it before tucking it back inside his vest. "Yea. That's my baby girl, Amaya, and my wife Collette. They're living in New York right now."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"About a year now."

Sean hissed silently to himself. A year. Heller hadn't seen his wife and daughter since X-day. "Sorry…"

"Don't be," he said, adjusting himself to sit more comfortably. "They're safe. That's all that matters."

Atkins gave him a nudge to get his attention. "Just say the word. I can get you some time off to go see them. Wouldn't hurt anything."

James shook his head. "No, sir. They're not safe till we pop the lid on this peaceful existence-bullshit that Chronos has blinded everyone with. Till then, I'm doing my part." James couldn't quite tell them that him and Collette had been having arguments over the secured phone when he did get a chance to talk to her. Couldn't tell them that Collette actually believed in what Chronos was doing. He loved his wife but she really believed that Chronos being in charge was for the better. James himself had almost thought the same since their attack had actually put an end to the majority of the world's conflicts. But when he saw what they did to people and made them into those monsters, James wanted nothing of it.

Sean looked to James one last time before looking away. He smiled a little to himself. _I think James could be a possible Guyver candidate. His heart is in the right place at least. Just going to have to wait and see._ On that thought, Sean thought about Cori. _Hope she's getting some rest. Working nonstop like she's done, she deserves a break._

**OOO**

Alex looked over to the one poor sap that was trapped in the room with him and the Guyver III. "I'll deal with you in a minute. Sit tight." Alex's tone was almost friendly. That made the man even more afraid.

Agito reached for the right breast plate. It had healed more then the other so could be used. Prying it open, energy particles seemed to be pulled in from no where, collecting into the gelatinous cell that made up the Mega Smasher. He had been quietly charging it while the unknown was busy contending with his men, but it was nearly ready to fire.

Alex on his part had read about this attack, but his scientific curiosity was getting the better of him. He read of its destructive capability but he wanted to see it first hand. And he also wanted to see if he could take it with his own attack… well, not exactly his own.

Agito was confused when his opponent lifted his hand, palm facing out towards him. Was he planning to block the Mega Smasher?

His question was answered when a swirl of green mist began to form in the palm, growing larger and more dense.

Alex wasn't sure this was going to do anything, but he had to see if it would at least work. This attack was something Greene had used against him in her 'Mother' form. He had gained it along with some other abilities, but because they required so much bio-mass, he couldn't just use it on a whim like all his other powers. He hadn't quite consumed enough to be back at 100% so the sphere wouldn't be at its maximum. But Agito was only using one half of his Mega Smasher, so maybe that made them even.

The dense green energy swirled and grew so large that it nearly blocked Agito's view of the thing. _Could it be similar to the Pressure Cannon?_ He shook his head. _No time to think about it now._ The Mega Smasher was near its peak, and Agito was ready to fire. "Last words!?"

Alex would've smiled if he could. _Last words? Really? The files were right. The kid is full of himself to just jump to a conclusion that this attack would kill me._ He didn't bother to respond to Agito. He just continued to collect the needed energy. The floor just in front of the sphere was beginning to heat and smoke from the dense bio-energy. Alex was sure if he could sweat, it would be like a flowing river.

Both forms of energy were at their peek. Agito was the first to fire. Blue energy burst out from the Mega Smasher cell and charred its way towards Alex. The walking virus on his part was shocked at first. The beam was double the size of his sphere!

No longer wasting time, Alex launched the sphere of green bio-energy. The two forces collided in a flash of light. Energy surged and blasted in all directions, carving large portions of the room, along with the entire facility in a brilliant display of power. Agito wasn't prepared for such a reaction to his Mega Smasher and had been pushed through the wall he had been sitting against. His Mega Smasher though managed to engulf the sphere and in turn Alex as well. The beam lanced out through the processing plant and out towards the city. Anything caught in its wake was dusted.

The beam soon thinned to nothing and Agito closed his breast plate. Before him was nothing but a long trench that was made from his attack. The floors above were also carved out, clearing all the way to the roof and out. Though the afternoon sun was in the sky it was blocked by all the smoke that bellowed up from the wreckage.

Agito slowly stood up while shoving aside a slab of concrete that had been blown on top of him. The damage was still healing, and probably would have healed over more had he not concentrated most of his armor's energy to the Mega Smasher. He stared at the damage and saw that there, like always, was nothing left in the wake of the Guyver's most powerful attack. But that attack that met his head on had actually held up, even caused the blast to splinter off and cut through the plant. It was short lived, but did better then others that had met against it. But also like everything else that stood in the path of the Mega Smasher they were engulfed and destroyed.

His head sensors roamed, scanning the area. There was one life form left. The other man who had managed to get stuck with Agito and that unknown. His head dropped as he realized his attack had taken out the rest of his men. But if he hadn't used the Mega Smasher it would have most likely finished him off and then go to get them.

Agito moved to help his man out from the wreckage. It was a miracle that he didn't get hit with a stray beam. Larry was his name. Agito took Larry's arm and threw it around his neck. With the gravity controller glowing, Agito lifted himself and Larry out of the plant and out towards the hill where the rest of his men were waiting for him.

They cheered as he approached, but after seeing the state his armor was in they grew concerned. Once he touched down, Agito fell to his knees. The armor wasn't finished repairing the damage so all he could do was sit there surrounded by… ten of his men? That's all that managed to survive? He looked to Larry, who looked no worse then before. Just exhausted.

"Boss! What the hell happened?"

Agito looked to the group and shook his head. "We ran into something. Don't know what it was…"

"It was a God-damn monster, that's what it was!" Larry shouted, startling everyone there. All eyes were on him as he just sat there, looking down at the ruined mess of the plant. The building was cut almost into three sections with the trench made by Agito's attack stretching on out in the distance. "I mean… you threw everything at it boss and it kept coming!"

Agito staggered to his feet, two of the men helping to steady him as he surveyed the destruction. It had taken more then what he thought it would take… but now was not the time to think about it. He didn't need early warning systems to hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. Had he not used the Mega Smasher they may have continued their mission without being disturbed.

He looked to the others. "Get the vans and the trucks. We leave no evidence and get the hell out of here." He watched them take off. Larry even went after them, leaving Agito alone on the hill. He again looked to the ruins that was Detroit's Chronos processing plant. They had succeeded in their main objective at a high cost of his men that were caught in the wake of his attack, but their secondary objective was still a failure, much like before. That… chrysalis.

It was only six months ago he awoke in the Rocky Mountains with what was left of the Relic from Mt. Minakami. He was sure he was going to die that day, along with everyone else. The full force of his and Guyver I's Mega Smashers reflected back at them, punching a whole through the Relic ship and disintegrating them in the process. But the navigation spheres from the ship, which had connected to Guyver I, joined and began to create that strange pod that teleported him and the control medal of Guyver I away from the scene. When Agito awoke, some time had passed.

It was shortly after he awoke that Chronos was flying in. How they had found his location was beyond him, but he had no choice but to leave the chrysalis and Sho behind. He was in no condition to fight and with them were several Hyper-Zoanoids. He wouldn't stand a chance. The only thing he could do was wait and hope they didn't learn the contents of what was inside the chrysalis.

When he was healed and ready, Agito gathered those who also held a hate for Chronos' dictatorship and for the six months he had been in the United States he lead them in their attacks against Chronos, while also looking for any leads to the whereabouts of the chrysalis.

_Just hang on Sho_, he thought. His gaze lingered over the ruins before taking off for the group. _I will find you._

Down the hill, 'Larry' stared at Guyver III as he made his way to the trucks. Alex had to admit, the Mega Smasher had more power then he originally thought it had. For something to cause that much damage to come from such a small object. Reminded him of one of his 'Devastators'. But Alex was more surprised that it had consumed his Bio-Sphere and nearly took him with it. The sphere held for no more then a few seconds before it was gone. His armor lasted even less. Had the man who's face he currently wore wasn't in the room with them when he was hit with the Mega Smasher, he wouldn't be standing there.

The only thing stopping him from finishing them ALL off, was his weakened state, and the memories he got from consuming Larry. Through those memories he learned that Agito Makishima wasn't just attacking Chronos out of some need to be a hero or do the right thing. Well, maybe he was. Alex wouldn't know unless he consumed the man himself. But what he did know, was that Agito was looking for something. Larry had been shown a rough sketch of the object. A pod of sorts. All Larry knew was that Agito said it was important.

So once again, Alex was going to have to wear a face that wasn't his and play nice with this resistance group called ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT. Agito had to have an egghead or two who were doing the searching for this pod he was looking for. Maybe they had found something that would lead to Dana…

**OOO**

Some distance away from the processing facility, far out of the standard surveillance range that the facility once had, two men in black uniforms sat in the brush. Both were armed, but one held a camera. And both bore the distinguishable patch of Blackwatch. Unlike the standard foot soldiers incorporated into Blackwatch, their uniforms were more form fitting and streamlined with not particular shinning surfaces to help blend into the shadows.

The one holding the camera lowered it down when the men he was watching climbed into their vehicles and began to leave the scene. "Shit." The agent was still reeling from the site of the sudden explosion and bright flash of blue light that tore its way out of the building.

The other one nodded, lifting his riffle and looking down the scope to get a better view of the vans. He memorized the plates, noticing some had New York tags. "So what do we tell the others when they arrive?"

His partner shrugged. "What else can we tell them? The place was attacked by a… I don't know, a Zoanoid? You saw it nuke the place."

"If that was a Zoanoid, I'm kinda glad its fighting Chronos and not us." He put his riffle aside. "Come on. We need to get to the rendezvous point and wait for that guy Atkins and his team. Maybe they can shine some light on this."

To Be Continued…

Anyway, sorry for the delay. But like in the first few chapters I did say I wouldn't be spitting them out super fast or anything.

And I know the fight wasn't super epic or anything. But to me I think this is how it would go. Alex, reading up on the Guyvers and their abilities, would be testing the waters to see first hand how he stands. Zoanoids tend to have one or two abilities and Alex can easily overcome them. Hyper-Zoanoids tend to be harder to deal with but mostly in numbers, much like Alex facing off against two or more Super Soldiers or Hunters. But the Guyver is packing serious heat. Really the only one I didn't show Agito performing against him was the sonic emitters and I'm sure that could do some serious damage if he managed to get the emitters to resonate properly with Alex. But when it comes to hand to hand combat, Alex proves to outmatch a Guyver. Firepower is all he'll need to step up his game, even more so when the Gigantic upgrade makes an appearance. And to do that he needs one little thing, but I'm not telling. Not for another chapter or two… or three. And when that happens, there WILL be a big fight.

And again, yes there will be a face to face meet of Aptom and Alex. Just gonna have to wait and see.

Your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The van stopped short of their destination with Sean bailing out. They were at least a mile away from where they were suppose to meet the scouts that had been watching the Detroit Processing Plant, and Sean needed to be far enough away to call his armor and not draw attention. The van pulled away and when it was a safe enough distance, Sean called the armor. From the boost dimension the armor appeared in a blast sphere that surrounded him and destroyed the ground beneath his feet. The armor slapped onto Sean till he was completely covered head to toe in his armor. The yellow eyes glowed in the dark as the control medal pulsed once before dimming to nothing.

With the dark of night on his side, Sean lifted into the air and took off after the van. He wouldn't be easily spotted in the dark, and the clouds blocked any moon light. It reminded him of his vigilante days back in Los Angeles. It was a dark time in his life. He was still coping with the Guyver, not to mention his break up. Times were exhausting but he pushed on till he met Cori at the dig. Everything changed after that. Encountering the ship that was in the mountain gave Sean better insight on his armor and its origins. After that event the armor felt more comfortable to be in. It was a part of him now and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. So why fight it?

Sean watched the van pull off onto a worn road and followed it in staying just at the edge of the tree line. It wasn't long before he could see lights in the distance that belonged to Detroit. But another set of lights caught his attention. Spot lights that were set up to help illuminate the processing plant beamed down in the surrounding area. He could still see smoke from the fires but it was very little. The whole plant was probably near the final stages of being scrubbed by Chronos.

The van's breaks squealed as it slowed to a stop. Lights and the engine off. The only sounds now were from the crews at the plant. They were a safe enough distance to not be spotted, but close enough to observe. So long as Sean could get within range to scan the area. He'd have to circle the compound, but he could already see that would be difficult. Battle ready Zoanoids stood at certain areas of the outer wall and some of the flyer types were in the sky. He recognized some of them from previous battles and was confident enough he could out fly them if it came down to it.

His left head sensor shifted. There was movement a few feet ahead. Two armed men were moving from the shadows and approaching the van. The side door opened. Atkins and Heller were the first out, followed by the Blackwatch agents. The driver remained behind the wheel. Sean could detect him reading a magazine.

Sean remained in the air to act as surveillance in case any Chronos goons decided to explore the nearby woods. Atkins approached the two, giving a nod as they met. Heller remained by the van cradling his riffle as he stared off towards the lights. The Blackwatch agents spread out like usual to keep an eye out.

"Gentlemen," Atkins said, looking between the two differently dressed agents. "Name's Atkins."

One of the two approached with the other hanging back. Neither wore any identification or rank. "Corporal Tombs."

"So, Tombs. What can you tell us?"

Tombs relaxed a bit. "Where to begin…"

"How about when shit got real," Tombs' comrade spoke up. "We were doing as ordered, staking the place out when this group showed up." That got everyone's attention. Well at least Heller and Sean from up above. The other members of 'Team Atkins' just ignored them and continued with their watch. "Don't know who they were though. Didn't look military."

Tombs held a digital camera to Atkins. The CIA agent took the camera and flipped it on, scrolling through the photos stored inside while Tombs explained. "A number of vehicles pulled up just behind a hill to the east side of the compound." The first few images Atkins looked at showed him just that too. A few unmarked vans rolled up on the opposite side of a hill from the Chronos plant. Next few images proved Tombs' next statements. "Several armed men got out and held position for a while on either side of the compound. Not a lot but they were packing heavy weaponry to help even the odds between them and the Zoanoids."

"Even one had a Thermoberick Boomstick," the nameless agent spoke. "That is NOT something you can just pick up at your local pawn shop."

"Basically that's a Blackwatch weapon. Designed towards the end of the outbreak. Only few were made."

"That means you know where they're held?" Atkins asked. Hearing this info on the boomstick made him think they may have had a lead on to who these men were and where they came from.

"Past tense." Tombs said, shifting his weight slightly. "When Chronos hit us on X-Day, they knew where to hit. R&D facility up in Boston had the boomsticks in stock and they were the first to be taken. What Chronos did with them afterwards is beyond me."

Atkins cursed silently, but his face showed how disappointed he was in the information. Moving on, the next few images showed the unknown group waiting. Next image surprised him though. In the far background, a beam of light lanced out into the sky. Curious, he asked, "What's this?"

Tombs looked, and gave a nod. "Yea, that. Seems someone beat them to the punch."

Hearing that statement spiked Heller's attention and so approached upon hearing that. "Explain."

Tombs sized Heller up, not exactly liking the Marines tone, but he answered anyway. "You don't have to be a genius to see they were a bit surprised. When that beam came out of the plant, they all didn't see it coming. Like they weren't expecting it. Next thing you know, they're hauling ass over the hill and down into the fight."

"That's when we changed locations," the other spoke. "We probably would have placed a tracker on their rides, but they had a few men on guard. Didn't want to risk letting ourselves get known."

"So after finding a better spot, we continued our watch. I'll admit, whoever planned the attack did good. All radio and satellite feeds were cut. The surprise attack WOULD have given them a better advantage but whoever started the party first got Chronos on guard. But they managed to pull a win."

"And how long did this last?" Atkins asked, turning to look off at the lights in the distance.

"A few hours. You'd think Chronos back up would have showed up after loosing contact with one of their plants, but they must have been so full of themselves they didn't bother to think someone would be dumb enough to attack. And after a while, things got quiet. A few more shots here and their but the group won. Some returned to the hill and waited while the majority went inside. For what could be any reason."

"Plant like that would probably have some valuable information," Heller said, taking the camera and looking at the images for himself. The men who returned to the vehicles looked to be celebrating, so it was a win.

Atkins looked back to Tombs. "What happened next?"

"That's the kicker. Things were quiet for a while. So quiet we could almost hear the guys by the van talking. They'd mention someone called 'Boss'. Guess he's the guy in charge if the name means anything. Then we felt a small tremor and heard what sounded like a struggle from within the building. Even more gunfire. Got their attention too, cause they all stopped talking. Another minute or two goes by, and there's this massive blast of blue light that tears out of the plant. Never seen anything like it."

Sean looked down from his position. The description was vague but he had a good guess as to what the agent was talking about. His sensors was able to scan part of the facility and he was able to make out what looked to be a huge trench that started from the building and exited out the side and onward, almost hitting Detroit. Sean was very familiar with that kind of blast and hearing the description verified it: it was a blast from a Mega Smasher like his.

"When the blast ended the would-be soldiers seemed to be going into a panic till something flew out of the building." Tombs pointed at the camera. "Got some pictures of it too. Two figures, one human, the other not so much. Thought it may have been a Zoanoid."

Atkins nearly snatched the camera from Heller and began flipping through the images files till he found the ones Tombs spoke of. Heller was looking over his shoulder and held the same look of shock as Atkins. In the image was none other then a dark colored Guyver carrying a man in its flight from the building and over to the men waiting by their vans. Atkins had a guess that the Guyver may have been this 'Boss' that Tombs overheard them talk about.

Atkins looked up to the sky. "Sean, you may want to get down here."

Before Tombs could question why Atkins was talking to the sky, Sean plummeted down to the ground. He hit it hard in a kneeling stance before standing and moving to Atkins. Tombs nearly fell over in surprise and was quickly drawing his riffle, his partner as well. Neither fired though seeing as Atkins was holding his hand out to them to lower their weapons. "What the FUCK is that!?" Tombs barked, keeping his crosshairs on Sean.

"Shit, looks like the black one!" his partner said, doing the same as Tombs and not letting Sean out of his site.

"Easy, he's on our side," Atkins said. "His name is Sean. He's known as the Guyver."

"Looks like a skinny ass Zoanoid to me."

Atkins ignored Tombs and handed the camera to Sean. "Friend of yours?"

Sean took the camera and looked at the image. Sure enough, there was a Guyver there, if slightly more intimidating then Sean's form. The shot was good. Sean was able to determine that the Guyver was wounded, but healing. But that was the least of Sean's concerns. There was another Guyver out there and he was out there somewhere fighting Chronos.

"Told you it was another Guyver hitting those facilities," Heller said, looking a little smug.

Sean glanced at the sergeant. "And I'm telling you it wasn't a Guyver that hit those places. This one is leading a group of armed men. They attacked using those weapons they are carrying." He handed the camera back to Atkins. "Those other facilities were hit with something with claws. And Guyvers don't have claws."

Tombs' riffle was lowered slightly when listening to the Guyver called 'Sean' and Heller speak of other attacks. "What attacks?"

Sean looked back to Tombs, who tensed slightly. "We've been investigating attacks made to Chronos facilities leading from the borders of Canada to here. They all had the same pattern till now. Something hitting them hard and leaving nothing left alive to tell the story."

"That's news to us," Tombs' still unnamed partner spoke. "We were assigned to spy on Chronos after we heard of an attack that took place down in Florida. We assumed it was the same guys who hit this place."

"Two different groups then?" Atkins suggested. "The one we've been chasing from Canada to here, and this one with this other Guyver?" Atkins glanced back at the camera, flipping to the next few images. Some were shots of license plates and other were face shots, most likely for ID purposes. One was on the man that the Guyver had carried with him to the vans. He looked tired, but other then that uninjured. The next image was of the same man, but his head was turned… and looking directly at him. The same with the next, till the following was of him getting in the van. "Creepy."

"What?" Sean asked.

Atkins glanced at Sean then handed the camera back to Tombs. "You guys may have been spotted."

Tombs almost felt insulted. "Bull shit. We were too far into the bush for them to see us from their position." He looked through the photos, scrolling through till he landed on what Atkins may have been talking about. "Shit."

**OOO**

Alex bounced slightly as the van hit a pothole in the road. Didn't really bother him but it did snap him out of digging through 'Larry's' memories. He learned that the man's motivation for fighting Chronos was that his brother died on X-Day. Wasn't a soldier or anything. Was just one of those casualties of war. Alex was familiar with them. He'd killed a few by accident when facing against infected or Blackwatch back during the outbreak.

He glanced at the others in the van he road with. With more then half of their group taken out, not many of the survivors were very chatty. Even the 'Boss' didn't say very much. The Guyver armor was gone when the majority of the damaged caused from their fight had healed but Alex could see he was still in some pain. He'd clutch his chest once in a while where Alex had landed his punch and would flinch when he let out a cough. The armor was impressive but Alex wasn't too impressed. Had he truly gone all out in their little dance he'd have cut the Japanese boy in half and consumed the armor. Would be interesting to see what powers he could evolve from that consumption.

But first he had to keep up the show of being Larry and play subordinate to the boy leader.

Just from listening to him and looking into Larry's memories of Agito, Alex didn't like him. Alex had dealt with people who had silver tongues and Agito had one too.

Agito would play nice and apologize to his men for getting the others killed, but they would say it wasn't his fault. He would go on to say they all did well and they pulled another victory over Chronos… same'ol pep talk one would give his underlings after a win or loss. But Alex had consumed enough men to see that there was more to the Guyver then what he was letting on. Not to mention the files he had read when he first came across the Guyver during his search for Dana. Agito's history was laid out before him when he was going through Chronos' files and he read enough to see why Agito would want to fight them, though Alex could see something else in the boy. He was planning something.

But this thing he was searching for intrigued Alex. Agito was vague on the subject but simply said it was a comrade or a friend. Through Larry's memories Alex seemed to think Agito was genuine in this thing being a friend. Perhaps it was tied to the missing Guyver I? Alex shook his head. Nothing that really concerned him… at least for now. Dana was a bigger concern. If Agito's men had a better lead then what he was able to dig up in Chronos he'd play nice.

His hand found his hair, running his fingers through the imitated strands. Just thinking of Dana made Alex grind his teeth. He had to be patient in his search. But all he could do was think of what was happening to her while he was playing this dumb game. Why should he care about any of them? The urge to tear his way through EVERYTHING was almost too overwhelming. To consume everyone in the van; to rip Agito's limbs off before consuming him and that damn armor of his and then going to every Chronos facility and kill everyone till he found her…

…but Dana would be in danger if he did. The world thinks Alex Mercer is dead, Chronos included. To reveal himself would place Dana's life in greater danger then it currently is. Or to even use her against him. Alex was sure that Dr. Barcas guy would love to get his hands on a living specimen of the BLACKLIGHT virus.

Barcas… Anything Zoa related always seemed to go back to him. Seemed he was the one behind any big and important projects. From what Alex could gather the man was perhaps 'number two' in the list of big powers he'd have to deal with. And if he has done anything to Dana, Alex was sure to make him pay. And depending on what Dr. Barcas can give Alex through consumption, is whether or not he will be consumed or just ripped in half with his beating heart impaled on Alex's bladed arm…

…Alex had a dark smile on his face from that little mental image.

That aside, Alex once again focused on his task. No going crazy and consuming everyone. And no facing Zoalords till he managed to begin consuming Zoanoids. His only possible means of bypassing what ever Chronos did to a Zoanoids genetic coding lies in Japan.

Thinking on the subject of the Land of the Rising Sun, it bad been some time since he was last there but Alex was familiar with the country. Took a short tour through it during his little 'walk-about'.

The image of his target came to the forefront of his mind: well built with a strong jaw. Narrow eyes of a predator. The man had slicked hair and a distinguishable scar on his face. Chronos said he was something called a 'Lost Number'. Something to do with him being nothing more then a test subject to Barcas' experiments. Didn't matter. Alex had a face and name and that's all he needed to track down this Aptom person. And once he consumed him, Alex would be back on top of the food chain.

To Be Continued…

Thought I was dead didn't you?

Trust me, I've been working on this and have been working on chapter 8 too. 8 will be taking some pages from the official manga so I'm having to look at scripts and cannon work so to try and tie the fan fiction with the official work and not botch too much up.

This chapter was going to be longer but I've been seeing more and more people actually faving this and putting it up on their watch lists so I cut it a little shorter so to post this and to let everyone know I haven't given up on this.

And now you know who is Alex's target. Though I do believe Alex may get one or two enhancements before a confrontation with Aptom. But there will be one. Just didn't want it to be too soon in this fic. Can't have Alex going all super powerful or anything at the beginning of this fic more so then he already is. And that's if he consumes Aptom. But again I promise there will be a meeting. And there will be a fight.

And Reacher will make a return soon. He plays a part as well, especially later on.

I will also remind everyone I'm doing this for fun. I'm not trying to win some reward or anything. So there will be some, if not many, spelling errors or grammar mistakes. But if you feel you must point them out, go right ahead. I can take it.

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cloud Gate. Chronos' headquarters in Tokyo, Japan. Here at the very top of this symbol of power that was showered by a thunderstorm were three of the most powerful beings in all of the world. First was Zoalord Hamiclar Barcas, the co-founder of Chronos and the second eldest member of the Council of Twelve. Behind him stood two other members of the Council of Twelve, Sin Rubeo Amniculus who had arrived earlier in the day before the storm had hit and Friedrich von Purgstall, the current head of Chronos' Japanese branch.

It wasn't everyday that three of the Council would be meeting together. It was seldom that two would be within the same country together, but this was an important occasion. Sin had arrived earlier in the day, wishing to speak with Barcas on an important matter that required the elder Zoalord's expertise. Before them was a screen depicting a live feed from the Dead Sea facility of what looked like a pod of unknown origin with a number of Chronos associated scientist going over it.

As they stared at the screen, Barcas asked the only thing one could ask when seeing an unknown. "What is it?" Commical as it would have been to anyone else, the two others knew Barcas was intrigued. His eyes were wide with fascination as he stared at the image.

Sin of course answered, being the one who came to Cloud Gate in order to get Barcas' advice on the subject. "About six months ago, we observed some abnormal magnetism in the Rocky Mountains. This was found by the search squad we sent to the area."

Barcas glanced over to Sin. "Hmm… what do you think it could be?"

Sin let out a sigh. "We're not sure yet." He paused only for a second before he continued. "But from results of the initial analysis, the structure of this object is identical to that of the Relic." His memory briefly flashed back to the event. The alien craft that left Mount Minkami, taken by the Guyvers, and was subsequently destroyed by their lord and master Archanfel. "It could possibly be a part of the Relic… dispersed in the sky by the explosion on Mt. Minakami."

Barcas too thought back on to that day. "Part of the Relic, you say?" A devastating event though it didn't hinder Chronos' plans.

"This object was transported to the Dead Sea processing plants. I wanted to leave here earlier so you could examine it."

Silence fell on the room as Barcas stared at the screen, studying the image of the pod. Both Sin and Friedrich waited for his answer.

Barcas gave a heavy sigh and looked from the screen. "At any other time I would… but right now I cannot leave…"

"Doctor," Friedrich interjected. "If your thinking about Aptom, I can handle it…"

"Do not underestimate him!" Barcas snapped, startling two other Zoalords. "I have sent many of Hyper-Zoanoids and all have failed in capturing him." His fists clenched tightly in his anger at the mere thought of his hard work being washed away by that loathsome test subject. "Perhaps it's possible that not even a Zoalord could succeed…" Sin could only gasp at the notion while Friedrich could only whisper his disbelief. "If that were to happen… if I allowed him to change into that, it would be the most serious mistake of my life." He allowed his anger to settle a little, his fists unclenched and hanging at his sides. "These days there are too many Zoanoid disappearances in Tokyo. There is little doubt that it's down to him. I must eliminate him before it is too late…" He turned slightly, glancing at a particular processing tube. "It will take a special hunter to capture Aptom, and it is finally about to be ready…"

A console to the side interrupted the doctor, but Friedrich was quick to answer. The screen was static till an image of the all too familiar Chronos uniform, helmet and all, was staring back at the Zoalord. "What is it?" he demanded than asked. He was sure he had ordered his men not to disturb him or the other Zoalords till their business was concluded.

The Zoanoid on the screen was a little shaken, but responded as ordered. "A report for you, Lord Purgstall. We just got word of a processing institute at Detroit was destroyed. Evidence shows it was by a resistance group!"

Friedrich leaned against the console. "What!?"

"First Cape Kennedy, now Detroit shortly after," remarked Sin. "This is perhaps the what? Sixth attack?" Sin was aware of these attacks long ago. He himself had went to New York where he had investigated the destruction of the facility, but there was no evidence to implicate who had destroyed it. After that, he had read reports of others running into Canada, and then back down to the US…

"Strange," Barcas spoke, interrupting Sin's thoughts. "Even if they are well armed, they are only normal humans." He glanced back at the other two. "How can they destroy our institutes so easily, when they are guarded by Zoanoids?" Unless they weren't normal humans to begin with.

Barcas moved to the main screen, barking an order to show him evidence to all locations that were attacked starting with the first in New York to the latest attack in Detroit. Shortly after the images of each location, before all evidence was erased from the scenes, broke down into separate squares. Each image shifted to another.

Sin approached, glancing at Barcas then to the screens. "Dr. Barcas, what do you plan to find?"

Barcas didn't answer. Instead he focused on the images before him. His mind, though old, was still sharp as ever and he paid close attention to each screen. He took in every detail before the image changed to the next, his mind quickly comparing the two and then to the third. Over and over he watched in silence. Minutes passed and Sin looked to his fellow Zoalord, feeling as if they had been forgotten by the elder of their group.

"There are two separate groups," Barcas finally spoke, closing the screen to only two separate locations.

"Two, Dr. Barcas?" Friedrich asked as he examined the images. To him there wasn't a differences. Both were nothing but ruins of what was a research institute or processing plant. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Two of the attacks were made by men using firearms of sorts," Barcas explained, pointing to the image on the left. "Bullet holes in the walls and floor from wild firing. Even scorch marks from explosions, perhaps even a flame thrower. But here," he said, moving his hand to the next image, "there are none. No bullet holes. No burns or debris from explosions. Just broken stone and bent metal. Two installations were hit by men with an assortment of fire arms while three were made by someone or SOMETHING that didn't need for such crude weapons."

The two younger Zoalords looked to their elder, Sin being the first to question what was slowly beginning to swell within their minds. "You believe it is the Guyvers?"

Barcas' eyes narrowed. "I… am not sure. But I am sure that the two encountered one another." He changed the image to one of the Detroit plant, most of the building missing with a large trench carved into the ground leading from it and onward. "There were too many signs of a fight that indicates the two parties meeting here. And that trench was made by something other then a Zoanoid."

"Was there no proof? Video footage of any sort?"

But there was none. Whoever it was, had destroyed all surveillance devices and computer records, ensuring there was no evidence to be found. This method didn't fit with the personality of the Guyver I. Most likely Guyver III. But how…

To Barcas, it didn't matter at the time. For now, he had to continue preparing his 'hunter' to face Aptom. Once that was complete he would continue his Enzyme projects in case the Guyvers had indeed returned.

**OOO**

While Tokyo was in the middle of thunder storm, the JFK International Airport had dry weather without a cloud in the sky. The occupants of an airliner that recently landed were no disembarking. All looked fairly plan to the untrained eye. Many were processed. You could tell by their body shape; tall with well defined muscles with decent good looks. Even some of the women were processed, evident by the perfectly shaped bodies. It was rare seeing a woman who had been processed but they did exist.

But one occupant stood out the most. He carried no onboard luggage, nor did he go to collect any. Easily slipping past security and making his way outside, the man dressed with a worn leather jacket and jeans smiled as he stared up at the sky, his sun glasses bouncing off the light from an afternoon sun. On the left side of his face he a had a distinguishing scar.

Aptom had arrived in New York.

To Be Continued…

Chapter 8 is done, now on to Chapter 9, which will put us back with Alex.

Hmm. Alex and Agito are headed to New York, and Aptom is there as well. A slight divergence from the original Guyver story, but it has its purpose.

Other canon characters will be emerging soon too. Sorry for the late post.

R&R if you will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkness.

That's all he could see. Just darkness.

His last memory was one of a blinding light with a brief burning sensation that completely enveloped his body…

The cause of his pain was a being of golden light.

_Power…_

A heart beat.

_More power… to protect Mizuke… to protect Tetsuro… I need MORE POWER…_

**OOO**

The trip, long and hard, was finally over. Though Alex didn't feel tired or worn out, ever, that tense drive from the Detroit facility to Agito's base on the out skirts of New York had actually seemed to sap the bio-mass out of him. Seems even if you are an unstoppable walking disaster/epidemic, a long road trip will still get the better of you.

The vans pulled through an old vine covered metal fence that stretched maybe ten to twelve feet with barbed wire coiled at the edge. Tall unattended grass grew up along the edge of the compound and in small patches through the broken concrete. There were a few parking lot lamp posts with broken lenses and bulbs. One was toppled over from time or perhaps a bad storm. The building itself wasn't anything special, but it was large. Alex couldn't see it having power so he guessed portable generators were probably set up to give them working energy.

Looking out the window, Alex's vision changed. Through thermal he could see some men in the shadows of the broken windows, riffles in hand. Not too surprising considering this was a base for a terrorist/vigilantle/rebel group. Terrorist for how the news would report it; vigilante for how other like minded people would see it perhaps; rebel for how Chronos would view it.

The van slowed to a stop in front of a pair of large doors. Probably for larger trucks to drive in and out of with whatever this factory used to make. The driver leaned out and gave a wave. A second later the double doors opened. Alex tensed slightly, memories of when he had to infiltrate guarded facilities belonging to Blackwatch came back to him. Even when he was infiltrating Chronos buildings, he tensed with the thought that there may have been a viral detector nearby. It only took him a second to relax a bit.

Alex took a second to look around, impressed by the assortment of weapons and vehicles that ZUES' THUNDERBOLT had acquired. Armored vehicles lined across the wall, M2 Bradley from what Alex could remember; five in total. A few Hummers at the end and Alex was sure he noticed a single M1 Abram poking out from under a tarp. Alex couldn't imagine how they managed to get their hands on that. The various minds of military personnel in his head were already going through many scenarios as to how they did get them though. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and focused on the now. He did notice that each was mounted on a bed, ready for transport. He put that thought aside for later.

Switching back to thermal, Alex could see the men outside either working or pausing to look in their direction and by his indication, they were all human. Not a Zoanoid among them, and that put a smile on Alex's face. More then enough here to replenish his diminished bio-mass. It wasn't like every man, woman and child on the planet was a processed Zoanoid, and not that he couldn't consume one, it was just the annoying factor of puking up what he couldn't digest every time. Kinda hinders one's combat abilities in a fight.

All personnel crawled out of the vans, no one noticing one lurching slightly as Alex crawled out of it. Their brothers in arms approached to congratulate the returning 'heros' from their long travel. It didn't go unmissed that there was less then half of the fighting force that was sent, but Agito approached with his speech of sacrifice and victory. He gave his sad face on their losses but promised they'd return the favor to Chronos. Alex mostly blocked it out, glancing amongst the room. With a little trick Alex had learned some time ago, aided by Larry's memories, Alex sent out what he considered to be a radar ping to locate priority targets within the room, and building.

To no one but Alex, the surrounding area changed to shades of orange/red/yellow. Non-priority targets remained in darker shades, but the ones that could possibly give Alex anything were highlighted in white. A few in the room, surrounding Agito himself as they began to walk away from what Alex guessed to be the 'armory'. A few others were in different locations of the complex, but could easily be picked off. Agito's group was separating themselves from the rest though, and Alex was confident in his abilities that he could consume at least one before anyone would notice.

Alex followed slowly, picking a single target to be consumed first. He was a little lucky that he was alone and turning down a different hall…

"Hey Larry," a voice from behind spoke with a hand touching his shoulder.

Alex nearly forgot himself and was about to turn and drive his fist through the man's head, but stopped and gave a tired 'Larry' smile. "Hey John." The name was at the for front as soon as he heard the voice and matched it with the face. "Need something?"

"It was a bit of a long drive, man. You should get some rest."

Again? Another person worried about if he was tired or not. First the Chronos guard and now this guy? Alex sighed and just went with it. "A little, but I'm awake. Just need to stretch a bit." _Just go the hell away._

"Well, if you could, I'm heading into the city for supplies. Food and stuff. Want to tag? Could use the help."

_Really? Food of all things at this moment? And there are like over thirty people in this room alone. Why does it have to be me…_ In his mind, Alex blinked. Why him indeed? Multiple IQs along with Alex's own processed that little bit of information and with all working in tandem came to a conclusion.

Scratching his head as if to think about it, he took a slight glance in Agito's direction. The young Guyver was a good ways down the hall, but with his enhanced vision he could see those beady eyes of his look back at him for only a second. Agito was sly, but not good enough. But then one doesn't need to be a genius to guess why. 'Larry' was the only survivor and the monster Agito fought was just gone after taking everything he and his men threw at him? Even Alex would have seen through that too. Perhaps 'Larry' was no longer needed for this role.

With a tired smile, 'Larry' gave a nod and began to walk over to a truck with John. Alex could just outright attack and start consuming the lot of them. Agito on his part would change to the Guyver and try and stop him. Alex was confident he could finish him, but the last thing he needed was to alert Chronos to the location of ZEUS' THUNDERBOLT and by extension himself by starting a big fight in a building with loads munitions and military hardware. So again, he'd have to play it smart for just a little longer.

Agito watched the two climb into the truck and begin to head out. Agito knew something was up with the man, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. A gut feeling if you will and it was telling Agito that man was not the same man he was when they first went to that facility. Hence why he had one of his trusted assistants pass an order to another to get Larry out of the building on an errand as soon as he was out of the van. Along with that, to have two men as back up follow them. If Larry wasn't who he was, they'd have to vacate the premises as soon as possible.

Agito went into his makeshift office and plopped down in his chair, wincing slightly from the bruise on his chest. That pain brought back his fight with that… thing. He had never gone up against someone like that before, aside Richard Guyot. At least in strength. That shape shifting ability had reminded him of what Sho had once said of Aptom. Could that have been the same Lost Number Commando? No. Whoever it was didn't know how strong the Guyver's power was, and Aptom knew first hand how powerful a Guyver can be. Perhaps he was another loose experiment of Barcas'. The man did have enough projects from Proto-Zoalords to Lost Number Zoanoids.

A knock at the door and Agito was quick to let them in. A man no older then Agito, maybe in his early twenties, entered with some papers in hand. "Heard the news Boss," he said. Holding the papers at his side, he strode over and stopped in front of Agito's desk. "Was it as bad as the rumors say it was?"

"Not rumors, facts." His fingers drummed on the surface of his desk. "We ran into a technicality."

"A Zoanoid managing to severely hurt you isn't exactly a technicality. A new type of Enzyme?"

Agito shook his head. "No. Something else. Not sure if you could say it was worse then an Enzyme or a Zoalord, but just as strong. Even stronger maybe. But its gone. I hit it with my Mega Smasher so it is no longer a threat." He didn't mention his suspicions about Larry. Hell, he himself wasn't sure if Larry was a threat or not. But he had to focus on the now. "Any word on our men from Cape Kennedy?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. We got word before you showed up. They'll be arriving soon. Even bringing a few new recruits."

Agito sighed. "Good. When they arrive we'll begin preparations to move to our next base of operations."

**OOO**

'John' tapped his thumb on the steering wheel to the beat of 'Another one bites the dust' by Queen. It wasn't hard to consume the fool. All it took was the right timing. Sure Alex consuming the man jostled the car a bit may have caused their tail to be worried, but Alex kept the truck straight and far enough ahead to ensure that they didn't see that there was now only one man in the cab and not too.

Fishing through John's memories, Alex was right that his new face was ordered to keep 'Larry' out of the base. Too bad that backfired. Once Alex took a little trip through the city he'd return and stir up a little trouble for Agito and his people. The little Guyver was far too full of himself. Alex felt he needed to take him down a peg or two.

Leaning on his arm, Alex glanced in the rear view mirror and could see the inconspicuous Geo Metro tailing him a few car lengths back. Wouldn't be hard to loose them once he entered the city. And a big city like New York would give Alex plenty of room to stretch his legs. He may even take a stroll down memory lane.

To Be Continued…

Well, Chapter 9 is down, soon to be on 10.

Sorry again for these late updates. I'm continuously thinking of ways to tie things in and getting them to flow. Its easy in some spots but coming up with parts to connect them is usually a problem for me so it takes a little longer to write.

On another note, I created this OC a little ways back after playing P2. Just to insure you, this has NOTHING to do with the fic I'm working on now, I just want your opinion on it cause I was thinking of working on another PROTOTYPE crossover fic sometime down the line with this character.

[PROTOTYPE]

Name: Adam Winslow

Age: 28

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11 ft.

My name… is Adam Winslow. I was once a normal guy like you. Decent job. Okay place to live. Life was great. So great, I decided to take a vacation. Decided to go to New York. Yea, I knew what had happened to the city a year ago, but things had changed. The outbreak was taken care of and the city was under reconstruction. 'Sure the place could use the tourism.

Everything was perfect. Had enough money to blow around. Was staying at a good hotel. Aside from a possible mugging, what could go wrong?

…another outbreak maybe?

I was out for a walk, taking in the sites when the outbreak started. People who had been caught down in Penn Station where the virus had started from were running amuck on the streets. Bystanders were attack indiscriminately. And the infected began to eat those they killed. It wasn't too long before I got attacked. My face was clawed viscously before I managed to get away, but that scratch was all it took. I managed to slip past the blockades but I didn't know that the infection was running its course till the next day.

My body had changed. I had become this hideous monster. Spikes poked through my skin, which was torn and stretched revealing muscle and tendrils that glowed with infection. My entire body as deformed, my arm longer then the other with a blade for one hand, and a claw for the other. I couldn't speak. Only growl and grunt.

… but something else was wrong. I was still me. My body had mutated but my mind was still human. I could think, understand, and to some extent communicate. But those who saw me ran in fear.

I ran, hiding within the Yellow Zone. I kept to myself, staying as far away from anything and anyone as I could. Some loose infected would linger close; those that weren't discovered by Blackwatch. I let out my rage on them, cutting them down with those hideous limbs I now sported.

But these actions caught the watchful eye of one person. One particular person. When I saw him for the first time, he fell from the sky like a missile, slamming hard into the concrete with enough force to send me flying backwards till I impacted a ruined car. Being infected gave me a new type of vision that allowed me to see the virus within others, and this man before me held the purist amount of that virus I had ever seen.

He had this smirk on his face. He studied me, circling me like I was some side show freak at a circus. Kinda was to be honest. The hood he wore hid most of his face, but I could see those eyes. Those eyes were that of a predator, and I was the prey.

But I didn't want to go down without a fight. I attacked with the blade that made up my hand, and he caught it like it was a piece of paper in the wind. And no matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't get out of his grip. He studied me closely before jamming his free hand in my chest.

From there, all I felt was pain. It was like something was moving all through my body, digging into every cell and burning me from the inside out.

"Curious," he said. "You seem to be missing something." He gave me that sick smirk that I was beginning to hate. "Let's fill that gap, shall we?"

He thrust his arm deeper into my chest, pulsing yellow/red/orange infection running down his arm and into me. And just as suddenly as he had done so, he yanked his arm free of me. Tendrils writhed and crawled over me, some resembling tiny insect-ish legs, before my body solidified. Exhausted from the ordeal I collapsed onto my knees. I stared down into a puddle of dumpster water and saw my face. MY face! Not a monster, just me. The claw marks on my face were there, giving a pulsing glow, but the rest was normal. I even reached up and touched my face, then looked at my hand realizing that it too was normal.

I stood and looked him in the eyes. He smirked, gave a nod, and then jumped. Jumped so high he cleared the roof of the building we stood next to.

I knew I wasn't cured. I could feel it. The virus was still in me. No. I was the virus. A walking… thing in human form. Ever so slightly, the viral infection crawled across my body like millions of tiny insect like legs and tendrils. Never truly noticeable. I walked among crowds in the Yellow Zone like anyone else.

But Blackwatch was getting smarter. They set up viral detectors. I get too close, they go off. Had to keep my distance.

And the infected? No longer an issue. I tore through them as if they were tissue paper. I was stronger, faster, and more agile then I had ever been before. And by instinct I consumed them. I broke them down to the molecular level and integrated their biomass into me. And after consuming so many, new powers manifested. Namely the claws. They made cutting down the infected much easier.

But things were getting out of control. More infected were appearing. And the man who changed me, Alex Mercer? He was creating more like me; called Evolved. Didn't take a genius to realize what he was up to.

But I'm no hero. And he was obviously stronger then me, so I wasn't going to step up and fight. But someone was. Time passed and I had heard through 'sources' that a man named James Heller was causing trouble, and he seemed to be just as strong as Alex Mercer.

So while Heller was pissing off Mercer, I was dealing with the infected. Infiltrating an GENTECK R&D facility I came across some specimens from the first outbreak that was kept under lock and key for study. Couldn't pass up the chance. Killing and consuming the beasts as if it was an all you can eat buffet, I gained new powers and others were enhanced. Could see in inferred now, developed what was logged into the computers as 'Muscle Mass' and 'Blade' abilities. They were listed as powers that were used by Alex Mercer a year ago.

With these new powers, I could face some of the bigger creatures. Taking down a Hydra, I created what I remembered listed was the 'Whipfist'. With this, It was easier to face a Juggernaut, gaining the 'Hammerfist'.

But my actions again were noticed. An Evolved disguised as a Blackwatch Soldier didn't like what I was doing, and took it upon himself to face me in a fight wanting to consume me for my power. He had changed as well, developing an armor power that made it hard to defeat him. We fought for nearly an hour before I finally pounded him into the ground with the 'Hammerfist'. I managed to crack that armor of his, allowing me to tear it off and consume him. Immediately my skin, clothes, everything bulged and hardened into a carapace armor with slight insectoid features.

With the armor on I was too heavy to glide and run at top speed, but my agility and power was still the same, and if something got in my way, I easily swatted it aside or pushed it aside with a shoulder rush. Hell, I flipped a car over my head just running into it. And coupled with one of the other powers, I was nearly unstoppable.

Feeling that I was strong enough, I planned my escape. A simple helicopter ride and a bail out and I'd be free. Well, said bail out turned into being shot out of the sky when they noticed I was flying away from the city. The armor helped in the crash and I managed to get away from the scene before Blackwatch arrived.

Free, I return to the world. But what do I do now? With this kind of power, what should I do? For now, I think I'll travel the world. Heard Japan was good place to visit this time of year.

Offensive Powers: Blade + Claws + Hammerfists + Muscle mass + Whipfist +Devastators + Bio-Drill

Defensive Powers: Armor + Shield

Utility Powers & other Skills: Consume + Disguise + Infected vision+ Inferred vision+ Wall running

Personality: Before the infection, Adam was a giving, selfless person who looked out for friend and family. So much he rooted himself in his home town so as to stay close to his relatives.

His attitude changed after his infection and subsequent 'rebirth'. Though he still sought to protect others from the infected, he looked out for himself to survive. Knowing he stood no chance against someone like Mercer, he kept hidden and only attacked when deemed necessary. Learning he could grow stronger after consuming large amounts of biomass from infected or Evolved, he hunted down genetic traits that would increase his chances of survival.

He had also seemed to gain a taste for power, enjoying the abilities given to him by the 'Mercer Virus'. Some times taking too much pleasure in ripping the infected in half with his bare hands. But even still, could never bring himself to harm or consume an innocent. Wouldn't stop him from consuming a Blackwatch soldier though.

Appearance: Adam has short brown hair with long bangs that come down to his eyes. Being from the south, he has a slight tan from constant exposure to the sun. His eyes are a green/greyish color. When using his different visions, his eyes shift yellow or red.

Though he appears to be wearing clothes it is now part of his biomass. His upper body is covered in a long sleeve shirt, under a dark brown leather jacket with a black hoodie inner lining which he keeps zipped up. His lower body is covered in khaki pants and boots. On his hands are a pair of black and red gloves with the thumb and trigger fingers missing.

[PROTOTYPE]

So what do you think? This was something I was thinking to be a prequel to a PROTOTYPE/Witchblade (anime) crossover. One of two ideas I have to be exact I even did art for it and posted it on my deviantART page.

But it'll be a side project later on. Don't need any distractions from this for now. And like before, please R&R.


End file.
